Le pouvoir de jumeaux
by Liestria
Summary: L'histoire de Emmy, soeur jumelle de Sangoten, de Lys, Sangoten et Trunks...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Dragon Ball ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Monsieur Akira TORIYAMA.

J'espère que ça vous plaira. Laissez moi des commentaires pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 1**

Selon la légende Saïyenne, tous les 1000 ans naissent des jumeaux mixtes, leurs pouvoirs sont immenses, ils dépassent de loin ceux des autres saïyens … 1000 ans ce sont écoulés depuis les derniers jumeaux mixtes.

Nous sommes quelques mois après l'élimination de Cell par Sangohan, et Chichi vient d'accoucher de deux ravissants bébés, un garçon qu'elle nomme Sangoten et une fille qu'elle nomme Emmy. Mais ni elle ni Sangohan n'eurent le temps de se réjouir de cette naissance qu'un homme rentra dans la maison, envoya Sangohan à l'autre bout de la pièce, se saisi d'un des bébés et parti. Emmy venait de disparaître… Quand Sangohan reprit ses esprits il partit à la recherche de sa sœur et de son kidnappeur qui était Raditzu, le frères de Sangoku. Lorsqu'il fini par le retrouver, Emmy avait disparu, il le tua. Il eut beau chercher il ne la retrouva pas, lui et sa mère ne dévoilèrent jamais rien de l'existence de Emmy. Les années passèrent, Sangoku ressuscita et ignora tout de sa fille. Sangoten et Trunks avaient maintenant 12 ans et ils étaient toujours inséparables, l'arrogance de Trunks n'avait pas diminué, et il faisait les quatre cent coups avec Sangoten (pour ne pas changer), bref de vrais sales gosses.

Sangoku et toute sa petite famille avaient emménagé dans une annexe de la maison de Bulma et Végéta, ils vivaient donc ensemble, au grand bonheur des deux terreurs, de Chichi, Bulma et au grand désespoir de Végéta. Sangohan avait épousé Videl, qui attendait un enfant, Sangoku était aux anges, car Chichi aussi allait bientôt avoir un enfant. Aujourd'hui Sangoku avait décidé d'emmener les garçons au cinéma, quand sur le chemin une fille d'environs 12 ans le percuta.

- Je suis désolée ! Lui dit-elle.

- Ce n'est rien. Répondit Sangoku.

Il trouva qu'elle ressemblait à Sangoten, et qu'elle avait une certaine aura de puissance.

- Au revoir. Fit-elle avec un large sourire.

- Elle est très charmante cette jeune fille. Remarqua Sangoku.

- Elle peut, lui répondit Trunks d'un air amusé, tu n'as plus de portefeuille.

- Quoi !!!!! Cria-t-il en fouillant ses poches. Elle n'est pas très loin, rattrapons la ! Elle les vit arriver de loin et se mit à courir, elle bifurqua dans une rue déserte et les attendit, quand ils arrivèrent, ils furent surpris de la voir ainsi.

- Quel est le problème messieurs ? Demanda-t-elle poliment.

- Il y a que tu m'a volé mon portefeuille !!!

- Ha ! Ça !! Je vous remercie il va me permettre de manger plusieurs jours !! Répondit elle, tout en regardant dedans. Si tu veux le récupérer vient le chercher.

Au moment où Sangoku se jeta sur elle, elle s'éleva dans les airs en rigolant et en leur faisant un signe de la main pour leur dire au revoir. « Je le savais, elle n'est pas une enfant normale, je me demande qui elle est ? » pensa Sangoku.

Pendant que Sangoku réfléchissait, Trunks et Sangoten s'étaient lancés à sa poursuite, dès qu'ils la rattrapèrent, ils l'attaquèrent, le combat fut rapide car elle n'était pas de taille par rapport à eux, elle fini par recevoir un coup qui l'envoya en direction du sol, Sangoku la rattrapa au vol.

- Rentrons ! Ordonna-t-il. Grâce à vous, elle a besoin de soins.

- Je te signale Papa, qu'elle nous a collé de jolis bleus. Dit Sangoten.

- C'est vrai qu'elle se défend pas mal, mais je suis bien plus fort qu'elle. Dit Trunks.

- Cessons de discuter, allez chercher Sangohan, je vous attends à la maison.

Trunks et Sangoten partirent, Sangoku rentra chez lui. Quand Chichi le vit, elle fut très surprise.

- Tu ne devais pas être au cinéma avec les garçons ?

- Si mais on est tombé sur elle.

Chichi s'approcha de son mari et regarda la jeune fille qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, elle s'évanoui, quelqu'un la rattrapa, c'était Sangohan.

- Que ce passe t il ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je n'en sais rien mais occupe toi d'abord de ta mère.

Sangohan déposa sa mère sur le canapé, elle reprenait doucement ses esprits.

- Gohan… C'est elle… C'est Emmy… Dit-elle d'une voix faible.

- C'est impossible.

- J'en suis sur.

- Il faut vérifier. C'est vrai qu'il y aune certaine ressemblance. Je vais lui faire une prise de sang pour être sûr.

- Mais de quoi vous parlez ? demanda Sangoku.

Emmy reprit conscience au moment au Sangohan allait lui faire une prise de sang, elle l'envoya dans les airs se retourna vers les autres, elle était complètement paniquée, quand elle vit Trunks et Sangoten, elle se transforma en super saïyen. Sangoten et Trunks en firent de même.

- On se calme, tout le monde ! Hurla Bulma. Je tiens à ma maison !!

- Tu as entendu Trunks, redevient immédiatement normal !! Ordonna Végéta.

- Il n'y a pas de doute à avoir c'est bien elle. Dit Sangohan. C'est ma soeur, et la sœur jumelle de Sangoten…

Sangohan et Chichi leur expliquèrent tout, Sangoku n'en revenait pas qu'ils lui aient ainsi caché la vérité pendant des années, mais il ne leur en voulait pas, il était très content qu'aujourd'hui tout rentre dans l'ordre et d'avoir une fille. Emmy n'en revenais pas, elle avait enfin une famille, elle leur raconta ce qui c'était passé pendant toutes ses années, le seul problème c'est qu'elle ne se souvenait plus de ce sa vie avant ses 8 ans. Emmy prit vite ses marques au sein de sa famille, son père l'entraînait le plus possible afin qu'elle rattrape au plus vite le niveau de Sangoten et Trunks, ils découvrirent vite quels étaient les pouvoirs liés au jumeaux, ils pouvaient communiquer par télépathie, et toute blessure que ressentait l'un d'entre eux, était ressenti par l'autre. Donc si l'un des deux mourrait alors le deuxième périrait aussi. Les jumeaux s'entendaient à merveille, comme si il n'y avait jamais eu de séparation, quand à Trunks il passait son temps à se battre avec Emmy, tous les deux étaient très arrogants et ne pouvaient pas se supporter, cependant au fils des mois leur entente ne fit que s'améliorer surtout quand il s'agissait de faire des bêtises ensemble.

Arrivé au terme de sa grossesse, Chichi donna naissance à un garçon qu'on nomma Sangotan, malheureusement le bonheur fut de courte durée car Chichi mourut peut de temps après, des suites d'une maladie, elle ne voulut pas qu'on la ressuscita car elle considérait qu'il s'agissait d'une mort naturelle. Emmy et ses frères finirent par accepter cette mort, leur père était très présent pour eux, il embaucha une gouvernante du nom de Marmy qui s'occupait d'eux comme d'une mère et ce n'était pas de tout repos, elle connaissait leurs pouvoirs et n'avait pas peur d'eux, les enfants l'adoraient.

C'est ainsi qu'ils grandirent, lors de leur quinzième année, Trunks, Emmy et Sangoten décidèrent de prendre exemple sur Sangohan et devinrent des justiciers, ils se nommèrent le Trio Infernal, Bulma amusé leur créa des costumes pour que l'on ne les reconnaisse pasa comme elle l'avait fait pour Sangohan, mais beaucoup mieux que le sien qu'ils trouvaient vraiment ringard. Ils allaient au lycée ensemble et approchaient aujourd'hui de leurs 17 ans…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Emmy, Trunks et Sangoten avaient maintenant 16 ans, ils allaient au lycée Orange Star comme Sangohan avant eux.

Emmy était devenue une belle jeune fille, elle avait des cheveux mi long et des yeux de la même couleur que ses frères et son père, Sangotan ne dérogeait pas non plus à la règle. Emmy ne portait que des vêtements larges, car elle trouvait que c'était plus pratique pour se battre.

Emmy regardait tranquillement la télévision, elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire, car c'était les vacances, quand son père l'interpella.

- Emmy va chercher Sangoten et Trunks, nous avons à vous parlez. Il était avec Végéta.

Elle se leva et parti «Ca sent le roussi, je me demande ce qu'ils ont encore fait comme bêtises», elle rentra dans la chambre de Trunks, il était avec Sangoten et jouait aux jeux vidéos.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux, lui demanda Trunks.

- Nos pères veulent nous voir. Qu'est ce que vous avez encore fait ?

- Absolument rien, répondit Goten. Et toi ?

- Rien, à part le trou dans le mur d'hier, mais je me suis déjà fait punir, donc on a rien à craindre. Allons y !

Ils retrouvèrent leurs pères dans le salon, Sangoku prit la parole.

- Dende nous a chargé de partir à la recherche des Dragon Ball, qui sont éparpillées dans l'espace, nous nous sommes dit que se serait une bonne idée que vous veniez avec nous, ça vous ferait un excellent entraînement, qu'en dites vous ?

- Ca serait pour combien de temps ? demanda Sangoten.

- Environ un an, Lui répondit Végéta.

- QUOI !!! Hurla Emmy. Et Sangotan t'en fais quoi ?

- Il restera avec Bulma et Marmy. Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne sera pas tout seul.

- Ca sera sans moi, je reste ici, Dit-elle décidée.

Sangoku savait qu'il ne servirait à rien d'essayer de la convaincre, elle était trop attachée à Sangotan, il se tourna vers son fils plein d'espoir.

- Désolé, mais je reste avec Emmy.

«Ils ne sont pas jumeaux pour rien ses deux là», pensa-t-il.

- Ben moi je reste avec eux, dit simplement Trunks.

- Toi tu n'as pas le choix, tu viens avec nous ! Rétorqua Végéta.

- Et pourquoi doit-on partir à la recherche des Dragon Ball !! S'emporta Trunks.

- Il les veut pour les mettre en sécurité au cas où ! dit Sangoku.

Trunks était furieux après son père mais il savait très bien qu'il ne faisait pas le poids face à lui, il préféra partir, il ne le souhaitait vraiment pas, quand il essayait d'en comprendre la raison, c'est Emmy qui lui apparaissait, c'est d'elle qu'il ne voulait pas se séparer.

Emmy était dans sa chambre, elle ne voulait pas non plus que Trunks parte, il allait beaucoup lui manquer, le pire, c'est qu'il partait dans la journée, elle s'énervait de plus en plus en pensant à tous ça, elle décida de sortir prendre l'air, elle s'envola donc par sa fenêtre, et prit la direction de chez Sangohan, elle voulait voir sa petite nièce Pan.

Malheureusement pour elle quand elle arriva seule Videl était là, Sangohan et Pan étant parti faire un tour, Videl lui servi un morceau du gâteau au chocolat qu'elle venait de faire, Emmy n'y toucha pas.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Lui demanda Emmy.

- Rien, pourquoi cette question ? Répondit-elle agressivement.

- Pour commencer tu es agressive, ensuite tu fais une tête de six pieds de long et enfin tu n'as pas touché au gâteau. (Ce qui est un exploit, vu la gourmandise d'Emmy).

- Il y a que Trunks, Papa et Végéta vont partir à la recherche des Dragon Ball dans l'espace pendant presque un an ! Tu te rends compte ?

- Oui, et pourquoi tu ne pars pas avec eux ?

- Car il n'est pas question de laissé Gotan tout seul ! D'ailleurs Goten est d'accord avec moi. En plus, Trunks ne voulait pas partir. Mais Végéta ne lui a pas laissé le choix. Elle commençait à pleurer. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte moi, Videl, je veux qu'il reste avec moi !

Videl eût un léger sourire, Bulma avait raison concernant les deux jeunes gens et si Trunks ressentait la même chose, il ne devait être à prendre avec des pincettes.

- Tu devrais lui dire.

-Quoi ?

- Tu devrais dire à Trunks que tu es amoureuse de lui.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi !! Je m'en vais !!

- MIMI !!!

C'était Pan qui venait de rentrer et qui sauta dans les bras d'Emmy.

- Tu viens, on va jouer à la bagarre, je vais te montrer les progrès que j'ai fait. Lui dit Pan en l'entraînant à l'extérieur de la maison.

- Emmy n'a pas l'air dans son assiette. Dit Sangohan à sa femme en la prenant dans ses bras. On dirait qu'elle a pleuré.

- Elle est amoureuse.

- Ma sœur! Mais de qui ?

- Si je te dis que ça ne va pas plaire à Végéta.

Sangohan regarda sa femme et réfléchi, elle le regardait avec un air amusé.

- De Trunks !! S'écria-t-il. C'est ça ?

Elle rigola et l'embrassa.

- Au fait ton père va partir dans l'espace à la recherche des Dragon Ball pendant un an. D'où la colère d'Emmy, car il part avec Végéta et Trunks, qui n'a pas eu le droit de choisir.

- Je comprends mieux…

- Qu'elle heure est-il ? Hurla Emmy en rentrant comme une furie dans la maison.

- 18H10, répondit Videl, pourquoi ?

- Oh non !! J'ai raté le départ, ils partaient à 18H !!

Elle disparut en utilisant le déplacement instantané, elle atterrit lourdement sur Sangoten.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Hurla-t-il. Quand vas-tu enfin apprendre à atterrir normalement !

- Où sont ils ?

Goten sachant de quoi sa sœur parlait, lui montra le ciel, elle leva la tête et vu la capsule qui s'éloignait, Emmy explosa en sanglots, son frère la prit dans ses bras et la berça doucement pour essayer de calmer ses pleurs, «Ne pleurs pas Emmy, il va revenir et je suis sur que tu vas beaucoup lui manquer toi aussi» «Alors toi aussi, tu le savais, que j'étais tombé amoureuse de lui» «Oui et ça ne m'étonnerais pas que ce soit réciproque» «oui, mais je voulais pas qu'il me laisse», ses sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité, elle pleura jusqu'à épuisement, quand elle s'endormi enfin, Goten l'emmena dans sa chambre et la coucha.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Cela faisait un an que Trunks était parti et Emmy attendait son retour avec impatience. Elle demandait au moins dix fois par jour à Bulma si elle avait des nouvelles. La rentrée approchait et Emmy, Trunks et Sangoten devaient rentrer en dernière année de lycée.

Le sentiment qu'Emmy ressentait pour Trunks n'avait pas disparut, il s'était même renforcé. Elle était décidée à lui avouer ses sentiments dès son retour. Emmy rentrait chez elle après avoir passé la journée à s'occuper de Pan et Sangotan, elle s'occupait d'eux pendant les vacances et ce n'était pas de tout repos, heureusement Goten était là pour l'aider, ils passaient leur temps à s'entraîner.

- Emmy, c'est toi ? Demanda Bulma, en entendant la porte d'entrée.

- Oui et je suis crevée, je vais aller me coucher, ils m'ont épuisé aujourd'hui.

- Tu ne veux donc pas connaître la bonne nouvelle ?

- Quoi ?!

Emmy rentra à toute vitesse dans la cuisine, les yeux pétillants et un large sourire.

- Ils rentrent ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui. Lui dit Bulma. Ils arriveront dans la nuit.

- Super !!

- Emmy calme toi ! Je n'ai pas envie de faire encore venir le maçon. Il commence à se poser des questions.

Emmy ne tenait plus en place, cela faisait un an qu'elle attendait ça, elle allait enfin pouvoir lui avouer ses sentiments, rien qu'a cette idée son estomac se noua, son cœur s'affola et elle vira au rouge.

- Ca ne va pas Emmy ? Demanda Bulma d'un air amusé.

- Si, si. Ca va très bien.

- Tu es toute rouge, tu as peut être de la fièvre. S'inquiéta Marmy en lui portant la main au front.

- Elle a la fièvre de l'amour, ça oui. Dit Bulma.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! S'emporta Emmy. Je vais me coucher ! Réveille moi quand ils arrivent !

Elle monta dans sa chambre et ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Quand elle se réveilla, le soleil était déjà levé. Bulma ne l'avait pas réveillée ! « Soit elle a oublié ; soit il ne sont pas rentrés. ». Elle se prépara rapidement et descendit à la cuisine en courant, quelqu'un l'attrapa au volet la serra dans ses bras, c'était son père, ils étaient donc rentrés.

- Comme tu as changé ma chérie, tu es ravissante.

- Merci. Comment c'est passé ton voyage ? Raconte moi.

- Très bien. Mais je te le raconterais plus en détail plus tard. Je vais aller voir tes frères.

- Papa, tu nous as beaucoup manqué.

- Vous aussi.

- Bon, moi je vais tuer Bulma.

Emmy rentra dans la cuisine visiblement en colère.

- Tu ne m'as pas réveillé !! Hurla-t-elle à l'attention de Bulma.

- Tu dormais trop bien, et tu étais si fatigué hier soir…

- Ca c'était à moi d'en juger !! Je t'ai demandé de me réveiller et tu ne l'as pas fait !! Elle frappa dans le mur et fit un trou dedans.

- Cela sera retenu sur ton argent de poche et si tu ne te calmes pas tout de suite, c'est moi qui vais te calmer ! Dit une voix sur un ton glacial.

Elle se retourna et vit Végéta.

- Végéta, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, jusqu'à ce que je te voie casser ma maison. File de là avant que je ne m'énerve vraiment.

Emmy était folle de rage, elle détestait recevoir des ordres, surtout de Végéta, mais physiquement elle n'était pas de taille à lutter.

- Tiens, Emmy au lieu de discuter et de t'énerver pour rien, va donc me réveiller Trunks. Dit Bulma. Et dit lui de se préparer on doit aller faire des courses pour la rentrée.

Emmy devint aussi rouge qu'une pivoine et sortit de la cuisine en marmonnant un « Oui, j'y vais ». Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, son nœud à l'estomac se resserrait. Arrivée devant la chambre de Trunks, elle hésita ne sachant absolument pas quoi lui dire, elle fini par se décider et frappa plusieurs fois à la porte, personne ne répondit, elle rentra dans la chambre, et vit que le lit était vide, elle n'eût pas le temps de faire quoique que se soit que quelqu'un se saisit d'elle par derrière.

- Salut Emmy ! Il est grand temps de mesurer nos progrès. Lui dit Trunks et ils disparurent. Quand il la lâchât enfin, ils étaient dans le désert, Emmy se mit immédiatement en position de combat, Trunks la regardait et ne bougeait pas.

- Qu'est ce que tu attends ? Demanda Emmy. Tu renonces ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Ne rêve pas. C'est seulement que je doute que tu sois dans la tenue adéquat pour un combat.

Emmy réalisa alors se qu'elle portait, effectivement elle était vêtu avec un petit débardeur rose pâle et une jupe blanche ainsi que de petite sandales à talon. Trunks la trouvait vraiment très jolie.

- Je vais aller me changer tout de suite.

- Non ce n'est pas la peine, on va remettre ça à plus tard, en plus je crois que ma mère voulait aller faire des courses avec moi.

- Oui c'est vrai ! C'est pour ça que je suis venu te chercher. Nous devrions rentrer.

Emmy se prépara à se téléporter, Trunks l'interrompit en lui saisissant la main.

- Tes atterrissages sont ils toujours aussi fracassants ?

- Euh… Oui.

- Donc je te ramène, je ne voudrais pas que tu te fasses mal.

Il passa son autre main autour de la taille d'Emmy dont le cœur battait à tout rompre, et ils disparurent. De retour dans la chambre de Trunks, celui-ci la gardait dans ses bras et celle-ci adorait ça.

- Tu es vraiment très belle Emmy.

Il la regardait dans les yeux, elle lui bredouilla un merci. Trunks approcha davantage son visage de celui d'Emmy et il l'embrassa, Emmy n'en revenait pas, elle avait tellement espéré ça, elle lui rendit donc son baiser.

- Ben voilà une bonne chose de faite. Ton père va être vert quand il le saura ça. Dit une voix derrière eux.

Emmy et Trunks sursautèrent en entendant la voix de Bulma, et se séparèrent immédiatement. Ils ne savaient plus où se mettre et se découvrirent une passion subite pour leurs pieds.

- Ne faites pas ses têtes, je vais m'occuper de Végéta. Vous êtes trop mignon. Bon aller nous devons aller faire les magasins !

- Tu es sûr de vouloir y aller aujourd'hui ?

Trunks n'avait vraiment pas envi d'aller faire les boutiques avec sa mère, il aurait préféré passer sa journée avec Emmy. Bulma sachant pourquoi son fils ne voulait pas venir, déclara : - Ne t'inquiète pas, Emmy ne va pas disparaître dans la journée, et puis elle n'a qu'à venir avec nous. Qu'en dis-tu Emmy ?

- Ok ! Ils passèrent donc la journée ensemble à faire les magasins. Le soir ils firent un énorme barbecue pour fêter le retour de Sangoku, Trunks et Végéta où tous leurs amis furent conviés. La soirée fût animée, surtout quand Végéta se mit à hurler après que sa femme lui est dit pour Emmy et son fils, heureusement elle réussit à le calmer.

La fin des vacances se passa très bien, Trunks et Emmy passaient les trois quart de leur temps ensemble, ils s'entraînaient beaucoup avec Sangoten aussi. La rentrée était arrivée et ils se retrouvaient tous les trois dans la même classe. Quelques jours plus tard leur professeur leur annonça l'arrivée d'une nouvelle élève…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

- Nous accueillons aujourd'hui, une nouvelle élève. Entre ! dit le professeur.

Dès qu'elle pénétra dans la classe, Emmy, Trunks et Sangoten la fixèrent, elle possédait une certaine aura de puissance qui n'avait pas échappée au trio. La jeune fille avait, elle aussi, ressenti la puissance que possédait les trois amis.

- Je vous présente Mademoiselle Christa. Je compte sur vous pour l'aider à s'intégrer le plus rapidement possible dans notre lycée. Allez vous asseoir, il y a de la place à coté de Mademoiselle Emmy. Repris le professeur.

Emmy était très intéressée par cette nouvelle, elle voulait savoir le plus de chose possible sur elle et ses pouvoirs. «Pose lui des questions ! Et essaye de te faire une amie, ça te fera le plus grand bien» lui dit Sangoten par télépathie, «Je ne t'ai rien demandé, garde tes réflexions pour toi !»

- Salut, je m'appelle Emmy.

- Je sais, le prof vient de le dire.

Sangoten se mit à pouffer de rire, «je vais te tuer Goten et elle aussi.»

Emmy ne se démonta pas pour autant et essaya de reprendre la conversation.

- D'où viens-tu ?

«Elle est bien curieuse, il manquerait plus que je lui dise !» pensa Christa.

- Un peu partout.

«C'est pas gagné» pensa Emmy.

- Où habites tu ?

- Dans le quartier nord.

- Moi aussi.

- Et alors ?

«Je vais la tuer !! C'est sûr ! En plus, elle ment, personne n'a emménagé récemment près de chez nous. Et arrête de rigoler Sangoten !!». En effet, Sangoten était plié sur sa table en deux tellement il riait.

- Je peux savoir ce qui vous fait autant rire Monsieur Sangoten.

- Rien, Monsieur.

- Tiens donc et bien prenez vos affaires et allez rire dehors.

Emmy avait un sourire ravi en voyant son frère se faire virer du cours. Quelques minutes plus tard, la montre de Emmy et celle de Trunks se mirent à sonner, ils regardèrent brièvement, c'était un appel à l'aide à l'intention du Trio Infernal, il n'y avait pas de souci à se faire Sangoten étant privé de cours, il était déjà en train de se déplacer. «C'est donc ça, c'est eux le fameux Trio Infernal, ce qui explique leurs auras puissantes, c'est intéressant.», pensa Christa qui lisait dans les pensées, Emmy se retourna vers Christa et aperçu un symbole étrange sur son front, ce qui aiguisa davantage sa curiosité, elle ne la lâcherait pas de si tôt. Après les cours, Emmy décida de commencer sa petite enquête, elle décida de la suivre. Christa se rendit très vite compte qu'elle était suivit par sa "nouvelle amie", il fallait qu'elle s'en débarrasse le plus vite possible, elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec elle, elle accéléra le pas, Emmy compris qu'elle était repérée et accéléra le pas également. Christa tourna dans une ruelle, et pas de chance pour elle, c'était un cul de sac. Emmy ressentit l'énergie de Christa augmenter et disparaître, elle venait sûrement de se servir de ses pouvoirs, quand Emmy arriva dans la ruelle, elle avait disparut elle avait du se servir du déplacement instantané. Emmy en fit de même pour rentrer chez elle. BOUM !!!

- Aïe !! Dit Emmy.

- Ca va ma chérie ? Tu ne t'es pas trop fait mal au moins ? demanda Trunks plein de tendresse.

- Non ça va. Tu es gentil mon amour. Et elle l'embrassa.

- Tu n'aurai pas oublier quelque chose par hasard ? Voyant que Emmy ne trouvait pas, il rajouta doucement. Sangotan.

- La boulette, je l'ai oublié. Papa va me tuer !

Elle s'apprêtait à disparaître quand Trunks la prit dans ses bras.

- Je t'emmène, c'est plus prudent.

Emmy se blottit dans ses bras et ils disparurent. Arrivée à l'école, Emmy se précipitât dans la classe de son petit frère.

- Mademoiselle Emmy, je dois vous remettre cette lettre pour votre père, nous avons quelques petits soucis avec votre petit frère. Je n'ai pas le temps de vous en parler maintenant, je suis pressée.

Emmy récupéra Sangotan et ils rentrèrent. Emmy donna la lettre de la maîtresse à son père et celui-ci ne tarda pas à rentrer dans une colère noire contre son plus jeune fils, en effet celui-ci s'amusait à terroriser ses camarades avec ses pouvoirs.

Au dîner, Sangoku était toujours très en colère après Sangotan. Il fut décidé qu'en vu du prochain tournoi des arts martiaux, qui aurait lieu dans un mois, ils devaient se rendre tous à la tour Karine dès le lendemain pour un entraînement intensif.

Après plusieurs jours d'entraînements, ils étaient tous épuisés, en effet Sangoku et Végéta ne les ménageaient absolument pas, Emmy était très fière des progrès de son petit frère, celui-ci pouvait se transformer en super saïyen et pratiquait le «Kikoha» et le«Kameha».


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'arrivée de toute la bande chez Dende, Emmy, Sangoten et Trunks avaient décidé de rentrer. D'abord car ils avaient déjà manqué trop de cours et surtout car ils voulaient en savoir plus sur Christa, surtout depuis que Emmy leur avait raconté ce qui c'était passé. Emmy pensait que ce serait bien que Christa participe au tournoi, elle aimerait vraiment se mesurer à elle.

Christa quand à elle enquêtait également sur les trois amis, mais elle n'avait pas découvert grand chose à part leur adresse et que c'était bien eux le Trio infernal. En cours Emmy parla du tournoi des arts martiaux qui devait bientôt avoir lieu, à Sangoten et Trunks. « je suis sûr qu'ils vont y participer, pensa Christa, ça risque d'être très intéressant, j'aimerai bien les affronter, surtout qu'ils auront du mal à me reconnaître sous ma véritable apparence, mais ce n'est pas le plus important ! Le plus important c'est que je trouve l'homme dont ma parlé mon père, d'ailleurs en y réfléchissant bien ils sont peut être parents car le prénom de Sangoten ressemble étrangement au sien. ».

Tous les soirs Emmy, Trunks et Sangoten allaient rejoindre leurs pères qui s'entraînaient à la tour Karine. Ils s'entraînaient tranquillement quand leurs montres se mirent à sonner, on avait besoin du Trio Infernal en ville, ils décidèrent d'y aller tout les trois. Christa était en ville, elle se promenait quand elle sentit trois grosses énergies se déplacer, elle en déduit qu'il s'agissait du Trio Infernal et décida de se rendre au même endroit qu'eux afin de voir comment ils se battaient, pour être sûr de ne pas être reconnue, elle y alla sous son apparence de guerrière. L'intervention avait lieu, dans la plus grosse banque de la ville qui se trouvait au cœur du quartier des affaires, c'était l'heure d'affluence et nos trois amis devaient faire attention à ne blesser personne, les braqueurs se trouvaient devant l'entrée de la banque et menaçaient plusieurs otages, Christa observait se qui se passait du haut d'un immeuble, le Trio Infernal mit moins de 5 minutes pour intervenir, pour Christa ils se battaient contre des poupées de chiffon. « C'est bizarre je ressent une énergie importante dans les environs. Pas toi Sangoten ? » « Si. », Emmy observa davantage les environs, elle finit par voir une fille à la peau violette, aux yeux jaune et aux oreilles en pointe, elle avait une marque étranges sur le front, le sang d'Emmy ne fit qu'un tour.

- C'est Christa !!

Voyant qu'elle était repérée, Christa regarda Emmy et lui fit un petit signe de la main «Coucou !» et s'envola.

- Elle me nargue !

Emmy partit à sa poursuite, Sangoten et Trunks la suivirent immédiatement, dès lors ils s'engagèrent dans une course poursuite folle à travers toute la ville, Christa les balada pendant une heure ainsi, elle s'amusait beaucoup ce qui n'était pas le cas des trois autres dont la colère augmentait avec le temps. Trunks s'énervait de plus en plus et son énergie augmentait, Christa senti ce qui allait se passer et qu'il ne jouait plus, elle s'arrêta net devant un immeuble et leur fit face, Trunks se transforma en super saïyen et lui lança une boule d'énergie, lorsque la boule arriva à quelques centimètres d'elle, elle se téléporta, et la boule alla s'écraser contre l'immeuble. « La boulette !!! » pensa Emmy.

- C'est malin Trunks !!! On va se faire tuer par nos pères !!

- J'en avais marre qu'elle nous balade ! Et c'est toi qui as eut l'idée de la suivre.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me suivre ! Et encore moins de tirer !!

- Arrêter de vous disputez ! L'immeuble n'a pas explosé ! Leur dit Sangoten.

- Comment ça ! dit Emmy agacé en se retournant vers l'immeuble. Sangohan ! Ca va ?

- Pas du tout qu'est ce que c'est que ce cirque ? A quoi vous jouez ? Qu'est ce qui t'as pris Trunks ?

- C'est cette fille !

- Quelle fille ?

- Rien de très important. On te remercie d'avoir sauvé l'immeuble ! Tchao. Lui dit Emmy.

Et ils s'envolèrent.

- Revenez ici !

Aucun d'eux ne revint. Christa s'était cachée quelque part en ville, elle n'en revenait pas de la puissance de l'attaque « je n'en revient pas ! Il ne rigolait pas ! Le plus étrange est qu'ils changent d'apparence quand leurs énergies augmentent trop. Mon père m'avait parlé d'une race de guerrier de ce genre et c'est la même que l'homme que je cherche. Il n'y a plus de doute ils font bien partit de la même race que lui. ».

Emmy, Trunks et Sangoten avaient filé à la tour Karine, malheureusement pour eux Sangohan avait été plus rapide.

- Il est encore temps de fuir. Leur chuchota Emmy. Ils ne nous ont pas encore vus.

- Et depuis quand les saïyens fuient ? demanda Trunks.

- J'avais oublié ton arrogance.

Sangoku et Végéta se retournèrent vers eux, visiblement très en colère.

- Ce qu'on va prendre. Dit Emmy.

Sur ce Sangoku et Végéta se lancèrent dans un super sermon, comme quoi Emmy, Trunks et Sangoten étaient des irresponsables, de vrais gosses et tout le blabla habituel. Au bout d'une heure de sermons gonflants, ils s'aperçurent que leurs enfants ne les écoutaient pas du tout et étaient sur le point d'exploser de rire.

- Ca commence à bien faire Emmy !! Hurla Sangoku.

- Il n'y a pas que moi !!

- Premièrement Trunks n'est pas mon fils ! Et deuxièmement Sangoten se fait toujours entraîner par toi !

- Non mais tu délires ! Je ne le force pas.

- Ne me réponds pas Emmy!!

Sangoku passa en super saïyen et fonça sur sa fille, ils commencèrent à se battre mais c'était différends des entraînements, Sangoku ne retenait pas ses coups.

- En attendant Emmy n'a pas tord, personne ne te force, tu ferai mieux d'aller …

Trunks n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son père lui tomba dessus, ils se mirent donc à se battre et Sangoten alla rejoindre sa sœur qui était en difficulté, car Sangoku ne décolérait pas.


	6. Chapter 6

Voilà la suite.

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 6**

Deux semaines plus tard : le Grand Tournois.

Nos trois amis étaient complètement lessivés, en effet ils avaient eut droit à un entraînement spécial pour leur petite boulette de l'autre fois avec Christa, du coup ils ont fait beaucoup de progrès.

Arrivée sur le lieu du tournoi, qui ressemblait à une gigantesque foire, toute une île lui était consacré, il y avait de plus en plus de monde qui venait voir leur idole, Satan, la petite bande alla s'inscrire.

- Noms s'il vous plaît ?

- Sangoku, Végéta, Trunks, Sangoten, Emmy et dans la catégorie enfants Sangotan.

- Excusez moi est ce qu'une fille à la peau violette est venue s'inscrire ? demanda Emmy.

- Non, Mademoiselle.

Emmy était déçue.

- Tu aimerais bien l'affronter ? Lui demanda Trunks.

- Oui.

- Les enfants ! Les interrompit Sangoku. Végéta et moi aimerions biens que vous ne vous transformiez pas en super saïyen pendant le tournois.

- Pourquoi ? Lui demanda Emmy.

- Pour éviter les catastrophes comme l'autre jour. Lui répondit froidement Végéta.

- Mais...

- Ne discute pas Emmy ! C'est un ordre, et gare à celui qui désobéirait. C'est compris ?

- Oui. Répondirent les trois amis peu motivés.

- Salut tout le monde !! Leur dit une voix.

C'était Sangohan avec Videl et Pan. Sangohan leur expliqua que lui et Pan allait participer au tournoi ce qui réjoui Sangotan, ainsi la victoire n'était pas assuré pour lui. Videl, quant à elle, partit rejoindre Bulma dans les tribunes. Pendant ce temps au bureau des inscriptions, une fille à la peau violette se présentait.

- Noms s'il vous plaît ?

- Lys. Je voudrais savoir aussi si il y un participant du nom de Sangoku. Demanda la jeune fille.

- Oui. C'est un des participants.

« Super ! Je l'ai enfin trouvé ! »

Tous étaient réunis pour connaître le résultat du tirage au sort.

Emmy était satisfaite son premier match serait contre une dénommé Lys, ce qui ne l'inquiéta pas. Par contre si elle gagnait au premier tour, ce dont elle ne doutait point, au deuxième tour se serait soit Trunks, soit Sangoten. Végéta et Sangoku se rencontreraient au deuxième tour, quand à Sangohan pas de chance pour lui son premier adversaire était Boubou. Sachant tous qui ils allaient affronter, ils décidèrent d'aller voir le tournoi enfant, sachant que le match le plus intéressant opposerait Sangotan à Pan, ce qui arriva en finale. Pan fut la première à attaquer, elle lui fonça dessus, un combat au corps à corps débutât.

- Waouh !!! Pan est vraiment très forte ! C'est toi qui l'as entraîné Gohan ? Demanda Emmy.

- Oui, bien sûr ! Pourquoi cette question ?

- Parce que vu ton niveau, ça m'étonne.

Sangohan lui mit un coup derrière la tête.

- Aïe !! Tu m'as fait mal.

- Tant mieux.

- Emmy ! Gohan ! Concentrez-vous plutôt sur le match. Leur dit Sangoku.

Sangotan et Pan était à peu près du même niveau mais Sangotan étant le plus vieux, il était plus endurant. Pan voyant que Sangotan prenait le dessus, prit la position qui annonçait un Kameha.

- NON PAN !!! Je te l'ai interdit !!! Hurla Sangohan.

Mais c'était trop tard, le coup était partit. Sangotan l'évita assez facilement et fonça sur Pan, qui fut surprise, elle reçut le coup au ventre et tomba hors du tatami.

- Bien jouez !! Hurla Emmy à Sangotan.

- Ils se sont bien battus. Déclara Sangoku. Et heureusement que ta fille maîtrise bien le Kameha. Dit il à l'attention de Sangohan.

- Je vais la tuer. Lui répondit il.

- Bon si nous allions nous préparer, ça va bientôt être à notre tour. Déclara Sangoten.

Et toute la petite troupe partie en direction des vestiaires.

Emmy était la première à se battre, elle se concentrait et ne sentit pas Trunks arriver derrière elle, il l'enlaça ce qui la fit sursauter.

- Tu as peur ? Lui demanda t il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

- Moi ? Absolument pas. Je n'ai peur que de ma famille. Lui répondit elle avec un sourire avant de l'embrasser.

Emmy fut appeler à monter sur le tatami, elle du donc se de faire de son amoureux (la pauvre !). Lorsqu'elle monta sur le tatami elle dévisageât son adversaire, elle l'a reconnut de suite, c'était Christa. « Goten ! Lys c'est Christa ! » « Quoi ?…Mais c'est vrai, c'est la fille de l'autre jour ! Bonne chance ! » « Je vais enfin pouvoir savoir ce qu'elle vaut ! » « N'oublie pas que Papa nous interdis de nous transformer en super saïyen » « On verra ». Lys jaugeait Emmy, elle se demandait si elle était vraiment dangereuse pour elle, elle ne tarda pas à avoir sa réponse, Emmy venait de lui foncer dessus avec une vitesse hallucinante. Lys se reçut le poing d'Emmy en plein dans le ventre et fut projetée à terre. Emmy affichait un sourire plus qu'arrogant et attendait que Lys se relève, « Je crois que je ne vais pas avoir le choix ! » se dit Lys, « je vais être obligé de lire dans ses pensée, si je veux avoir une chance ». Emmy lui fonça a nouveau dessus, mais cette fois à sa grande surprise Lys esquiva l'attaque, elle se lancèrent dans un combat au corps à corps. Emmy arrivait à parer la plus part des coups, mais elle en recevait quand même pas mal quand à Lys elle n'arrivait plus à la toucher. « Je n'y comprend plus rien, comment fait elle pour savoir ce que je vais faire à l'avance !! Ca m'énerve » pensa Emmy, « Elle fait peut être comme nous. » lui répondit Goten, « Comment ça ?… Mais bien sûr elle lit dans les pensées ! Cette maligne ! ». Leur combat durait depuis plus d'une heure et Emmy commençait sérieusement à fatiguer, elle devait en finir rapidement.

- Alors on fatigue ? Lui demanda Lys.

Emmy était folle de rage, elle se transforma en super saïyen et lui envoya un Kikoha. Lys savait ce qu'allait faire Emmy, c'était la même attaque que Trunks l'autre jour. Elle essaya de l'esquiver, mais elle avait sous estimé la puissance de l'attaque et fut donc projetée hors du tatami.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Emmy avait gagné. Elle était assez fière d'elle. Elle alla aux vestiaires prendre une douche avant ses autres combats, elle y retrouva Lys.

- Ce fut un rude combat Lys ! Où devrais-je dire Christa ! Dit Emmy.

- En effet, c'est la première fois que je me bats contre un adversaire de ton niveau, je ne suis pas déçu. Lui répondit Lys.

- Tu lis dans les pensées, n'est ce pas ?

- Evidemment sinon comment voulais-tu que j'évite tes attaques.

A ce moment, Sangoku fit irruption dans la pièce.

- Vous êtes Sangoku ? Demanda Lys.

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Ca fait si longtemps que je vous cherche !

Emmy et Sangoku ne comprenaient plus rien.

- Qui es-tu et pourquoi me cherches-tu ? Demanda Sangoku.

- Elle veut sûrement que tu lui donnes des cours. Vu son niveau. Dit Emmy.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé à toi ! S'emporta Lys. Ce n'est pas avec toi que je parle que je sache.

- Non, mais tu parles avec mon père, c'est presque pareil.

- Ton père ?

- Oui mon père ! Ca te pose un problème peut être ?

- Stop Emmy ! Intervint Sangoku. Va m'attendre dehors ! Et ne discute pas ! Rajouta-t-il en voyant Emmy ouvrir la bouche pour protester.

Emmy sortit donc des vestiaires visiblement très en colère.

- Bon alors, reprit Sangoku vas-tu répondre à mes questions ?

- Oui ! Je m'appelle Lys et je suis la fille de Maître Kaïoh Shin.

- Maître Kaïoh Shin, comment va t il ?

Le visage de Lys s'assombrit.

- Il est mort. Il y a environs une dizaine d'année. Notre planète a été attaquée par les Girokos. Ce sont de féroces guerriers. Lorsque mon père a vu que la bataille était perdue, il m'a placé dans une capsule à destination de la Terre où il m'a dit que tu pourrais m'aider.

- Je vois. Tu vas donc venir habiter à la maison avec nous. Bienvenue dans la famille !

- Merci.

- Papa ! (C'était Emmy). Végéta s'impatiente et tu sais qu'il n'est pas bon de le mettre en colère.

En effet c'était l'heure de son combat avec Végéta.

- J'arrive.

Emmy posa les yeux sur Lys qui avait l'air ravie, et lui souriait. Emmy sentait vraiment qu'elle allait avoir beaucoup de mal avec cette fille.

- Arrête de la regarder de travers Emmy ! Lui dit Sangoku. Tu ferais mieux de t'y habituer car elle va venir vivre chez nous.

- Quoi ! S'exclama Emmy.

- Et en plus vous allez partager la même chambre !

- Quoi!!! S'exclamèrent les deux jeunes filles.

- Et d'abord qui est-elle ? Repris Emmy de plus en plus énervée.

- La fille de Maître Kaïoh Shin ! Et je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision ! A tout à l'heure.

Emmy et Lys n'en revenaient pas, elles allaient devoir partager la même chambre. « J'ai plutôt intérêt à pas trop la chercher, car avec sa puissance elle serait capable de me mettre une bonne rouste » pensa Lys. Emmy partit rejoindre Sangoten et Trunks pour voir le match. « Elle va venir habiter chez nous et en plus elle va vivre avec moi dans ma chambre » dit Emmy à Sangoten, « elle a l'air plutôt sympa, je ne vois pas ce que tu lui reproches, je la trouve assez mignonne même. » « Il y a vraiment des fois ou tu m'énerves ! » « Mais au fait d'où vient-elle ? » « Elle est la fille d'un certain Maître Kaïoh Shin, tu sais qui c'est ? » « Oui, c'est le plus haut Dieu de la hiérarchie. Tu dois le respect à sa fille » « Tu peux toujours rêver ». Ils furent interrompus par Trunks qui en prenant Emmy dans ses bras la fit sursauter.

- Ce que j'aime chez vous c'est que les gens doivent vous prendre pour des fous quand vous parlez par télépathie. Vous vous regardez fixement sans vous décrocher un mot pendant un bon moment. Dit Trunks.

- Merci pour cette gentille remarque. Lui répondit Emmy. Moi ce que j'aime chez toi quand on fait ça, c'est ton air agacé. Mais si tu veux tout savoir, je disais à Goten que Lys est la fille de Maître Kaïoh Shin et qu'elle va venir vivre avec nous, satisfait ?

- Oui mais tu n'étais pas obligée de te mettre en colère.

Ils sentirent l'énergie de leur père augmenter de façon impressionnante ce qui mit fin à leur conversation.

- Je croyais qu'on ne devait pas se transformer en super saïyen. Dit Emmy voyant que la transformation était faite chez les deux adversaires.

Le combat était très dur à suivre pour le public, en effet Sangoku et Végéta étaient extrêmement rapides, même leurs enfants avaient du mal. Lys regardait également le combat et comprenait mieux pourquoi Sangoten, Emmy et Trunks étaient si puissants. Le combat était vraiment très intéressant sauf qu'après deux heures personnes n'avait gagné, et les deux combattants commençaient à avoir beaucoup de blessures, Végéta reçu un coup par Sangoku qui l'envoya à terre et quand il se releva, il eût la mauvaise surprise de se rendre compte qu'il était en dehors du tatami, il était donc disqualifié.

- On a intérêt à se tenir à carreaux pendant le prochain mois au moins car il va être d'une humeur massacrante. Dit Emmy.

- Oui. Répondirent les deux autres.

Sangoten ayant perdu de peu son combat contre Trunks, celui-ci allait rencontrer Emmy au deuxième tour. Ils montèrent donc sur le tatami.

- Je te préviens Emmy je ne vais pas te ménager. Lui dit Trunks.

- Ca tombe bien, moi non plus. Lui rétorqua t elle.

Le combat commença, Lys constata qu'ils étaient vraiment très forts.

- Ne me dit pas que tu es impressionnée ? C'était Sangoten, il venait d'arriver près de Lys.

- Un peu, mais ne le dit pas à ta sœur, ça lui ferait trop plaisir.

Sangoten lui sourit, ce qui la fit rougir.

- Je te le promets.

- T'es sûr qu'ils sont vraiment amoureux l'un de l'autre ? Car on ne dirait vraiment pas, ils ne se ménagent pas.

- Oui c'est sûr qu'ils sont amoureux au grand désespoir de Végéta. Le truc c'est qu'ils sont de la race des Saïyens, donc très arrogants, et aucun d'eux ne veut perdre, en plus ils adorent se battre.

- Pourtant le reste de ta famille n'a pas l'air aussi orgueilleuse ?

- Oui, Emmy et Sangotan sont les exceptions.

Emmy commençait à faiblir, Trunks s'en aperçu ce qui l'arrangea, il disparut et réapparut juste derrière Emmy, celle ci s'envola. Il la suivit. Arrivée à sa hauteur il passa en super saïyen et lui envoya un Kikoha super puissant. Emmy fut éjectée du tatami.

- Trunks va ramasser. Dit Sangoten.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Lys.

- Car nous n'avions pas le droit de nous transformer en super saïyen.

Trunks alla aider Emmy à se relever, elle lui envoya alors une boule d'énergie qui le projeta à plusieurs mètres.

La finale du tournoi opposa Sangoku à Satan, comme il était de coutume depuis plusieurs années Sangoku feignit de perdre en échange de la récompense du tournoi.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la fin du tournoi. Lys c'était installée dans la chambre d'Emmy. Végéta était insupportable. Emmy passait son temps à crier et à se battre avec Trunks et Lys. Sangoten était partagé entre tous ses amis, Sangotan s'en fichait. Marmy s'en amusait et essayait de calmer un peu tout le monde, tout comme Bulma qui avait de plus en plus l'impression de vivre dans une maison de fous. Bulma était très chagrinée pour son fils et Emmy, en plus ce n'était pas gagné pour eux. Emmy n'avait pas pour habitude de pardonner si facilement et elle avait l'impression que son fils y mettait beaucoup de mauvaise volonté, en effet il ne loupait pas une occasion de la faire enrager.

Emmy était à la cuisine avec son père et Bulma.

- Emmy j'ai eu une invitation pour un gala de charité et je ne peux m'y rendre, pourrais-tu y aller avec Trunks ? Demanda Bulma.

- Pas question. S'emporta Emmy. Tu n'as cas refilé l'invitation à Sangoten et Lys, vu le temps qu'ils passent ensemble, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils finissent vraiment ensembles !!!

- Emmy ! Tu vas te calmer ou je te calme ! Dit Sangoku menaçant. Et tu iras à ce gala avec Trunks ! C'est un ordre !

Emmy fulminait, elle préféra partir, et monta dans sa chambre, elle y trouva Lys à son grand désespoir.

- T'en fais une tête ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Lys.

- Fous-moi la paix, tu veux ? Je n'ai pas envi d'en discuter.

- Tu es furax parce que ton père et Bulma t'obligent à aller à un gala avec Trunks.

- Pourquoi tu poses la question si tu connais déjà la réponse !!! Hurla Emmy. Et arrête de lire dans mes pensées, sinon je jure de t'envoyer en enfer.

- Emmy ? C'était Trunks, ce qui n'allait pas améliorer l'humeur d'Emmy qui était déjà à la limite de la crise d'hystérie. Je peux te parler ?

- On n'a rien à se dire ? Lui répondit-elle sèchement.

- S'il te plaît. Insista-t-il en l'incitant à le suivre dans le couloir.

A la surprise de Lys et Trunks elle le suivit.

- Voilà …Heu…je voulais te dire que j'en ai marre de cette situation entre nous. Commença Trunks.

- Et à qui la faute ?

- A moi. Je sais, je n'aurais pas du me transformer. S'il te plaît pardonne-moi.

Trunks était vraiment sincères et Emmy fût très touchée, elle avait envie de lui sauter dans les bras, mais ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de pardonner si vite, elle devait avoir sa revanche.

- Je te pardonne. Trunks allait l'enlacer quand elle le stoppa. Mais à une condition.

- Laquelle ?

- Un combat.

- Un combat ? Dit Trunks surprit.

- Oui. Tous les coups sont permis et on fait ça tout de suite à la Tour Karine.

- D'accord je te suis.

- C'est parti !

Lys ayant écouté leur conversation fonça dans la chambre de Sangoten l'avertir. Elle rentra en trombe dans sa chambre.

- Goten !! Celui-ci sursauta. Ta sœur et Trunks sont partis se battre à la Tour Karine !

- Allons-y.

Ils partirent de suite.

- Qui va gagner à ton avis ? Demanda Lys.

- Je ne sais pas. Répondit Sangoten. Ce que je sais c'est que Emmy c'est beaucoup entraînée depuis le tournoi et son niveau à largement augmenté, il est possible qu'elle soit plus forte que Trunks.

- Elle avait donc prévue son coup. C'est une grosse maligne.

- Bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Emmy ne fait rien au hasard. Si elle lui a proposé ce combat c'est qu'elle est sûr de gagner. Mais je n'en suis pas sûr, Trunks est plein de réserve.

Quand ils arrivèrent, le combat avait déjà commencé et Trunks semblait fatigué, il se transforma en super saïyen.

- Tu as raison. Dit Emmy. Passons aux choses sérieuses.

Elle se transforma aussi, elle était tellement concentrée sur l'attaque qu'elle préparait qu'elle ne vit pas Trunks lui foncer dessus. Il lui envoya un coup de poing dans le ventre qui l'a plia en deux. Trunks c'était remit à bonne distance d'elle visiblement satisfait. Emmy se releva et pris la position du Kikoha.

- Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça. Lui dit Trunks avec un sourire.

- C'est ce qu'on verra. Rétorqua-t-elle.

Elle lança son attaque. Trunks fut projeté en l'air et retomba lourdement sur le sol, il ne bougeait plus. Lys et Sangoten étaient stupéfait, ils n'avaient pas vu ce qu'il c'était passé.

- Trunks ? Appela Emmy, mais celui-ci ne répondit pas. Trunks ! Ca va ?

Elle se précipita sur lui, elle n'était plus en super saïyen. D'un coup Sangoten s'écroula à côté de Lys.

- Goten ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda t elle.

- Emmy a utilisé toute son énergie. Lys releva la tête et vit Emmy inconsciente près de Trunks. Ca me fait très plaisir que tu t'inquiètes autant pour moi. Lui dit il avec un sourire tout doux.

Lys vira couleur pivoine, et lui rendit son sourire.

- Bon dit elle, il faut s'occuper des deux autres.

Elle aida Goten à se relever et ils allèrent voir leurs deux amis. Trunks était assez mal en point.

- Elle l'a pratiquement tué ! Déclara Lys.

- Il faut les ramener de toute urgence à la maison. Sangohan s'occupera de lui. Emmy est seulement épuisée.

- Trunks mourra pendant le chemin, c'est sûr. Je vais lui redonner de l'énergie. Dit elle.

- Tu es capable de faire ça !

- Oui. Lui répondit elle et voyant son regard interrogateur elle rajouta. C'est Kibito qui me l'a appris quand j'étais petite.

Elle se concentra alors sur Trunks, et posa les mains dessus, elle sentit alors l'énergie circulée en elle vers Trunks, quand il en eu assez pour survivre elle s'arrêta.

- Tu es vraiment géniale ! S'exclama Sangoten.

Elle devint toute rouge et lui bredouilla un merci. Goten la regardait dans les yeux, il rapprocha son visage du sien et l'embrassa. Lys fut d'abord très surprise, puis elle finit par lui rendre son baiser. Lys finit par se détacher de lui à contre cœur et déclara :

- Nous devrions y aller. Trunks a encore besoin de soins.

- Ok, je prend Trunks et toi Emmy.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez eux et qu'ils expliquèrent ce qui c'était passé après avoir mis Emmy et Trunks dans leurs chambres respectives, Sangoku et Végéta rentrèrent dans une colère noire qui ne laissait présagé rien de bon pour les quatre amis. Quand Emmy se réveilla son père était dans sa chambre et elle vit toute de suite que son humeur n'était pas des meilleures, c'était à prévoir, elle eut droit a un super sermon qui se solda pas une punition pour elle et les trois autres. Sangoten et Lys protestèrent car eux n'avaient rien fait mais Sangoku et Végeta en avaient décidé autrement, « vous ne les avait pas empêché de se battre » leur dit Sangoku. Une fois les engueulades finis et son père parti, Emmy décida d'aller voir Trunks, quand elle arriva dans sa chambre, celui-ci était assis sur son lit avec la tête bandé. Elle eut alors un petit pincement au cœur en se rendant compte que c'était de sa faute, elle lui sourit timidement, il lui rendit un large sourire, elle se jeta alors dans ses bras et l'embrassa, ils étaient tout les deux heureux de se retrouver.

- J'ai gagné ! Lui dit Emmy malicieusement.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Un mois c'était écoulé, la maison était redevenue beaucoup plus calme. Emmy et Lys s'entendaient de mieux en mieux. Trunks et Emmy ne se disputaient plus, et Lys filait le parfait amour avec Goten. Sangoku n'était pratiquement jamais à la maison et il était d'une humeur joyeuse tout le temps.

- Emmy ?

- Oui Goten.

- Papa veut nous voir avec Gotan, tu viens ?

- J'arrive.

Emmy et Sangoten allèrent chercher leur petit frère et rejoignirent leur père au salon, quand ils arrivèrent au salon, tout le monde était là, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- Bon voilà, commença Sangoku, ce soir une femme du nom de Karine va venir manger à la maison, c'est ma fiancée.

Emmy et Sangoten en tombèrent à la renverse.

- Et tu nous dis ça comme ça. Dit Emmy.

- Comment voulais-tu que je vous le dise ? Par contre elle n'est pas au courant pour nos pouvoirs…

- Quoi !!!! S'écrièrent Emmy et Sangoten.

- Oui ! Et je vous demanderais donc d'éviter les âneries dorénavant car elle va vivre avec nous.

Emmy éclata de rire à la grande surprise de son père.

- Tu nous fais marcher ? Lui demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

- Absolument pas ! Et vous avez vraiment intérêt à vous tenir à carreaux tous autant que vous êtes.

- Et tu comptes lui dire quand ? Quand-elle sera enceinte d'un petit Saïyen super puissant ? Dit Emmy sur un ton sarcastique.

- Je lui dirais quand je jugerais bon de le faire ! Et puis ça ne te regarde pas !! S'emporta Sangoku. Disparaissez dans vos chambres et ne soyez pas en retard pour le dîner.

Emmy et ses frères n'en revenaient pas, ils partirent et remontèrent dans leur chambre.

- Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça ! Il m'a tué ! Dit Emmy dont le visage était déconfit.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi. Répondit Sangoten.

- Le pire c'est qu'elle n'est pas au courant de nos pouvoirs ! Continua Emmy. Déjà qu'on devait faire attention en dehors de la maison, on n'est pas sortit de l'auberge !

Sangoten et les autres acquiescèrent.

- Ce qui est sûr, c'est que je vais tellement lui pourrir la vie, qu'elle ne va pas rester longtemps. Dit Emmy visiblement très motivée.

- On va bien s'amuser ! Déclara Lys.

Sangotan partit dans sa chambre, il était tout triste, ce qui motiva encore plus Emmy. Sangoten et Lys partirent de leur côté et Emmy alla avec Trunks jouer aux jeux vidéo.

Lorsque l'heure du dîner arriva et que la sonnette retentit, Sangoku appela ses enfants. Lys et Sangoten descendirent à contre cœur, surtout Goten, ils récupèrent au passage Sangotan qui faisait le sourd.

- Karine, je te présente mes deux garçons, Sangoten et Sangotan. Et voici Lys, c'est la fille d'un ami malheureusement décédé.

La fameuse Karine était une très belle femme, elle était grande et mince, elle avait les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus, rien à voir avec Chichi.

- Je suis enchantée de vous connaître. Dit Karine.

- Nous aussi. Répondirent Sangoten et Lys avec peu d'enthousiasme, surtout de la part de Sangoten.

- Et toi petit Sangotan, tu ne dis rien ? Demanda Karine à Gotan.

- Ma maman, elle était beaucoup plus jolie que toi. Dit-il simplement.

Sangoten et Lys étouffèrent un fou rire, surtout que les yeux de Sangoku étaient vraiment persuasifs.

- Goten !! Goten où sont ta sœur et son petit copain.

- J'en sais rien sûrement en train de jouer aux jeux vidéo.

- Je vais les tuer.

Il partit en courant vers la chambre de Trunks, il rentra, Emmy et Trunks ne l'entendirent même pas, débrancha la prise et il y eut enfin une réaction de la part des intéressés.

- Qui a fait ça !! Cria Emmy.

- C'est moi et ça fait une heure que l'on vous attend en bas ! Alors dépêchez-vous ! Et avec le sourire s'il vous plaît. Dit-il à l'attention de sa fille qui tirait la tronche et à Trunks.

Ils descendirent tous ensembles.

- Karine, voici ma fille Emmy.

- Je suis enchantée de te rencontrer, ton père m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

Emmy jeta un regard noir à son père, elle se força à sourire.

- Quelle charmante intention de sa part ! Dit-elle sarcastiquement.

Et elle partit en direction de la salle à manger. Le dîner se passa dans une atmosphère très lourde, Sangoku essayait désespérément d'engager la conversation mais ses enfants y mettaient beaucoup de mauvaise volonté.

Le lendemain matin Emmy descendit prendre son petit déjeuner, elle sentait que son humeur était exécrable. Elle croisa Marmy dans les escaliers, celle-ci portait un plateau avec un petit déjeuner.

- Bonjour Marmy. Lui dit-elle. Que fais-tu avec ce plateau ?

- J'apporte le petit déjeuner à Karine.

Emmy en tomba à la renverse.

- Pardon ??

- Oui, elle n'a pas du bien comprendre que j'étais au service des enfants et non au sien. Alors pour une fois…

- Pas question ! Tu vas redescendre avec moi, et si jamais il y un problème, je m'en charge.

- Ton père ne va pas aimer si tu lui parles mal.

- C'est pas grave, de toute façon il ne peut pas s'énerver puisque sinon il risque de lui dévoiler ses pouvoirs. Dit-elle avec un air malicieux.

Elles allèrent à la cuisine où Lys était déjà en train de déjeuner.

- Tu es bien matinale ce matin, est ce que par hasard tu serais tombé du lit ? Demanda Emmy.

- Tu es bien de bonne humeur ce matin. Répondit-elle ironiquement. Mais pour répondre à ta question, je ne suis pas tombée du lit, je ne voulais surtout pas rater ta dispute avec ta belle-mère.

- Ce n'est pas ma belle-mère !!

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, la fameuse belle-mère fit son apparition dans la cuisine.

- Où est mon petit déjeuner Marmy ? Demanda-t-elle agressive. Cela fait un bon moment que je l'attends.

- Et tu peux l'attendre ! Marmy est notre gouvernante et non ta bonne ! Alors si tu veux ton petit déjeuner au lit, tu n'as qu'à venir te le préparer et te le monter ensuite. Dit Emmy avec mauvaise humeur.

- Merci pour ses informations. Lui répondit-elle.

- De rien, c'était gratuit ! Bonne journée !

Emmy sortit de la cuisine, Lys s'étouffait avec son petit déjeuner afin de d'étouffer son fou rire, Emmy lui mit une grande tape dans le dos.

- Merci ! Dit Lys.

Quelques instant après qu'Emmy soit parti, Sangoku fit son entrée dans la cuisine, Karine se jeta dans ses bras.

- Mon chéri ! Ca va ? Lui demanda t elle.

- Oui très bien. Et toi ? As-tu vu les enfants ce matin ?

- Oui, seulement Emmy, D'ailleurs j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne m'aime pas du tout.

- Moi aussi. D'ailleurs ce n'est pas qu'une impression, j'en suis sûr ! Intervint Lys.

Sangoku lui jeta un regard noir.

- File de là ! Lui ordonna t il.

- Je n'ai pas fini de manger ! Protesta t elle.

- File, je te dis !!

Lys partit donc de mauvaise humeur.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour ! Voilà la suite avec un peu de retard. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je vais essayer d'être moins longue la prochaine fois.

Pour me faire pardonner je publie trois chapitres en même temps.

Merci à catherine55555 pour ses commentaires. Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 10**

Emmy était dans sa chambre en train de se préparer, elle n'entendit pas Trunks entrer, il l'enlaça doucement ce qui l'a fit sursauter.

- Tu as l'air en colère mon amour. Lui dit-il en lui faisant un bisou dans le cou.

- C'est elle ! Dit Emmy très énervée. Tu te rends compte, elle voulait que Marmy lui apporte son petit déjeuner au lit ! C'est du délire !

Trunks l'embrassa ce qui fit retomber aussitôt sa colère.

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger. Dit Lys. Mais c'est aussi ma chambre.

Emmy la regarda de travers et se détacha de Trunks.

- Et si on allait à la plage aujourd'hui. Déclara t il.

- On est en hivers. Lui fit remarquer Lys.

- C'est l'hiver chez nous, pas chez Tortue Géniale.

- C'est une excellente idée ! Dit Emmy.

- Qu'est qui est une excellente idée ? Demanda Sangoten en passant la tête par la porte.

Il entra et embrassa Lys.

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger. Mais c'est aussi ma chambre. Dit Emmy avec un large sourire.

Lys lâcha Goten et se retourna vers son amie, ils éclatèrent tous de rire sauf Sangoten qui ne comprenait pas le pourquoi de cette hilarité.

- Quelqu'un veut m'expliquer ? En plus vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à mon autre question.

Lys le regarda et lui caressa la joue.

- Rien je t'expliquerais plus tard. Lui dit-elle.

- Quant à ton autre question, Trunks nous propose d'aller chez Tortue Géniale aujourd'hui. Dit Emmy.

- Effectivement c'est une excellente idée.

Il imagina alors sa chère Lys en maillot de bain, ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas, loin de là.

- Tu n'as rien de mieux à penser ! Lui dit Emmy.

- A quoi pensait-il ? Demanda Lys.

- Toi en maillot de bain. Lui répondit-elle.

Et elles rigolèrent à nouveau en voyant la tête de Sangoten qui était tout gêné.

Leurs montres se mirent alors à sonner.

- C'est pas vrai, ils ne peuvent pas se débrouiller sans nous !! Dit Emmy.

- Allons-y plus vite on aura fini plus vite on partira. Dit Trunks.

- Faites attention à vous. Leur dit Lys.

Et ils disparurent. Quelques instant plus tard on frappa à la porte de la chambre de Lys et Emmy.

- Entrer.

C'était Karine.

- Emmy n'est pas là ? Demanda-t-elle à Lys.

- Non elle est sortie.

- Tu es sur car j'aurais du la croiser si c'était le cas.

- Emmy sait être très discrète. Surtout quand elle ne veut pas être vue.

- C'est bon j'ai compris.

Et sur ce, elle sortit. BOUM ! Lys sursauta et se retourna, Emmy venait d'apparaître et comme à son habitude elle avait raté son atterrissage, elle vit la tête de son ami et sourit.

- T'aurais-je fais peur ? Lui demanda t elle.

- Un peu oui ! Ne refait plus jamais ça !

- Qu'est qui te préoccupait tant pour que tu ne met pas sentit arrivé ?

- Ta belle-mère. Emmy lui lança un regard noir. Je veux dire Karine, elle venait juste de sortir, tu as eu chaud.

- Oui effectivement. Ca va être dur de faire nos interventions avec elle dans les pattes. Et qu'est ce qu'elle voulait ?

- Te voir. Je lui ais dit que tu étais sorti.

- Tu as bien fait. Aller préparons-nous les garçons vont nous attendre.

Elles continuèrent de discuter tout en se préparant, Emmy expliqua à Lys que leur intervention avait été trop simple. Puis elles rejoignirent les garçons dans le couloir, ils décidèrent de sortir de la maison avant d'utiliser le déplacement instantané afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de la belle-mère. Malheureusement pour eux ils la croisèrent en chemin.

- Emmy te voilà ! Je te cherchais partout !

- Pas moi. Lui répondit-elle sur un ton dégoûté.

- Lys m'a dit que tu étais sortit. Par où es-tu entrée ?

- Par la porte ! Pardi !

Toujours pas découragée, Karine continua au grand désespoir des autres.

- Ce n'est pas grave, ton père m'a dit que tu adorais faire les boutiques. Moi aussi, il m'a donc donné sa carte bancaire pour que nous y allions ensemble.

Emmy ouvrit de grands yeux tout ronds, elle n'en revenait pas, mais elle se reprit très vite.

- Je suis désolé Gripsou, mais il semble que mon père a oublié de te dire que je ne fais les boutiques qu'avec mes amis, donc en aucun cas avec toi. Tchao !

Et ils partirent tous. « Il faut vraiment s'en débarrasser Goten ! » « Je suis d'accord avec toi ! », Emmy se stoppa net et un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Que t'arrive-t-il ? Lui demanda Trunks.

- Je viens d'avoir une idée monstrueuse pour se débarrasser d'elle. Je vous expliquerais tout chez Tortue Géniale.

Emmy leur expliqua tout dans la journée et ils étaient tous d'accord et trouvaient l'idée plutôt bonne.

Le soir au repas. Emmy rentra la dernière, elle alla prendre sa place à côté de Trunks et l'embrassa, ce qu'elle ne faisait jamais devant Sangoku et Végéta.

- Tu veux que je t'aide ? Lui demanda Végéta, visiblement agacé.

- Non et je doute que tu puisses m'aider. Lui répondi-t-elle sur un ton sec.

- Alors arrête ça ! Sinon…

- Sinon quoi ? Votre majesté va s'énerver ? Tu ne me fais pas peur ! Tu n'es déjà pas capable de battre mon père…

- EMMY !!! C'était Sangoku qui la rappelait à l'ordre voyant que les choses allaient mal tourner entre sa fille et Végéta.

Mais c'était trop tard Végéta se transforma en super saïyen envoyant voler la table, Sangoku protégea Karine et Trunks sa mère, il se précipita sur Emmy et la saisi par son col.

- Tu fais moins la maligne.

Pour toute réponse elle lui sourit, peu importait les coups qu'elle allait recevoir, son plan avait marché. Karine poussa un petit cri étouffé en voyant la scène, Végéta compris alors pourquoi Emmy souriait, il la frappa violemment, Emmy traversa la fenêtre et atterrit dans le jardin inconsciente. Trunks se précipita vers elle. Sangoku ne savait plus comment réagir, il regarda Karine et tenta de la prendre dans ses bras, elle le repoussa.

- Ecoute… je crois que ça va pas être possible…

Elle était terrifiée en disant ses paroles et elle partit de la maison.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

Un mois c'était écoulé depuis le départ de Karine. Emmy avait plus que payé son acte. En effet Sangoku l'avait puni de tout ce qu'elle aimait. Elle avait seulement le droit de rester dans sa chambre pour travailler, elle était autorisée à la quitter seulement pour aller en cours et aux entraînements « spéciaux » de son père. Cette situation la déprimait de plus en plus, elle savait qu'elle l'avait bien cherchée, mais elle ne regrettait absolument pas d'avoir fait fuir Karine.

- Emmy ? Tu viens manger ? Demanda Lys.

- Non. Répondit Emmy sur un ton catégorique. Je n'ai pas faim.

Lys n'insista pas, ça n'aurait servi à rien, mais elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour son amie qui ne mangeait presque plus rien depuis quelques semaines, elle sorti de la chambre pour aller dîner. Elle croisa Trunks dans le couloir, celui-ci vit tout de suite au regard de Lys qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à convaincre Emmy.

- Je vais essayer. Lui dit-il.

- Bonne chance. Répondit-elle en soupirant.

Trunks rentra dans la chambre, Emmy tourna la tête pour voir qui c'était, et lui tourna le dos.

- Si c'est pour me convaincre de venir manger, laisse-moi te dire que tu perds ton temps ! J'ai déjà dit à Lys que je n'avais pas faim. Lui dit-elle sur un ton glacial.

Trunks ne répondit pas à la remarque d'Emmy, elle répondait sur ce ton à tout le monde depuis un mois. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

- Tu devrais venir manger, si tu continues comme ça, tu vas finir par tomber malade. Lui dit-il doucement puis il l'embrassa. Emmy éclata en sanglots.

- Trunks…Je n'en peux plus…Je n'en peux plus de ses entraînements…Il ne dit pas un mot…Et son regard…Il est tellement froid…

Trunks resserra son étreinte, il la berça jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par s'endormir, puis il la coucha et descendit à la cuisine car il avait un peu faim, sa mère était là, elle remarqua que son fils était préoccupé, et elle connaissait très bien la raison de son état de préoccupation.

- Comment va-t-elle ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Pas bien. Répondit-il avec un air triste.

Il détestait la voir ainsi, elle qui d'habitude respirait la joie de vivre et qui était toujours prête à rigoler, passait son temps à pleurer, ne se nourrissait pratiquement plus, Trunks s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour elle.

- Tu crois que Sangoku va lui en vouloir encore longtemps. Demanda-t-il à sa mère.

- Je ne sais pas. Tu sais Emmy ce coup-ci a fait vraiment très fort. Elle a poussé violemment mémé dans les orties (Lol ! J'adore cette expression !). Et les orties, ça piquent.

- Oui, ben ça serait bien qu'ils arrêtent de la piquer, car si ça continue, elle va tomber malade. Dit-il avec mauvaise humeur. Bonne nuit !

Il partit ce coucher après avoir embrassé sa mère.

Plus tard dans la nuit, dans une région désertique un vaisseau se posait avec à son bord deux individus.

- Nous voilà arrivé sur la planète Terre, d'après la trajectoire de sa capsule c'est ici qu'elle atterrie. Il est grand temps de finir le travail que nous avons commencé, il y a 10 ans. Nous devons éliminer la dernière Kirienne. En route !

Ils sortirent de leur vaisseau, le plus grand se concentra.

- Il y a sur cette planète des hommes assez puissants. Nous allons commencer nos recherches dans cette direction. Dit le plus grand des deux en indiquant une direction.

Ils s'envolèrent dans la direction des auras que le plus grand avait ressenti.

Pendant ce temps dans la maison d'Emmy, deux personnes s'étaient réveillées en ressentant deux puissances. Ils se retrouvèrent.

- Tu as ressentit toi aussi ? Demanda Sangoku.

- Oui. Répondit Végéta.

- Méfions-nous, ça ne me dit rien de bon, ils sont plutôt puissants. On a intérêt à surveiller les enfants aussi, ils ne sont pas de taille.

Quelques heures plus tard, une forte secousse se fit ressentir dans la maison, Emmy en tomba de son lit, elle ouvrit les yeux et vit que le jour venait à peine de se lever, sa montre se mit à sonner, elle se remit debout et tourna la tête vers Lys, celle-ci avait le regard vide, elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même et tremblait. Une deuxième secousse se fit ressentir aussi violente que la première, on voyait une épaisse fumée noire s'élever de la ville, Emmy avait un mauvais pressentiment.

-Lys ? Demanda-t-elle.

Celle-ci ne répondit pas.

- LYS ???

Elle sursauta.

- Ce sont eux Emmy ! Dit-elle tremblante.

- Qui ?

A ce moment Trunks et Sangoten rentrèrent dans la chambre.

- Emmy ! On doit y aller !

- J'arrive !

Elle regarda son amie, elle ne voulait pas la laisser comme ça, elle la regarda et sorti.

- On doit prévenir papa de l'état de Lys. Elle sait quelque chose.

Ils descendirent, leurs pères les attendaient visiblement.

- Vous n'irez nul part. Leur dit fermement Sangoku.

- Pourquoi ? Répondit Emmy.

- Sangoku et moi avons un mauvais pressentiment sur ce qui se passe en ville. Concentrez vous et vous verrez.

Ils se concentrèrent et ressentirent alors les fortes énergies qui venaient de la ville.

- Vous avez raison ! Je ressens deux fortes auras mais nous devons y aller ! Dit Emmy.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent.

- Pas question ! Nous allons nous en occuper, nous devons d'abord nous rendre dans le désert là où elles sont apparues. Alors filez dans votre chambre !

Le Trio Infernale partit dans la chambre de Trunks, ils mirent de la musique et décidèrent de partir en douce.

Une fois qu'ils arrivèrent en ville, la vision qui s'offrait à eux était cauchemardesque, tout était en ruine. Ils virent les responsables, l'un était plutôt imposant, il faisait deux fois la taille d'Emmy, et l'autre avait une taille normale.

Le plus grand tenait un enfant par la tête et quand ils virent les trois amis, il leva le bras avec l'enfant inconscient ou mort, il le tenait en trophée.

Trunks lui fonça dessus, il lui envoya son poing dans la figure, sur le coup il lâcha l'enfant. Trunks le récupéra et revint vers Sangoten et Emmy. Il donna l'enfant à Emmy.

- Emmène-le à Sangohan pour qu'il le soigne ! Goten et moi allons nous battre.

- Mais Trunks…

- Ne discute pas ! Fais ce que je te dis ! Et ne t'inquiète pas pour nous tout se passera bien.

Il l'embrassa et partit au combat, Emmy s'envola avec l'enfant. « Je déteste recevoir des ordres. Surtout venant de lui. Cette aura… C'est Lys ! ».

Emmy regarda dans la direction d'où provenait l'aura, Lys regardait le combat sans intervenir alors que les garçons étaient en difficulté. « La traîtresse ! »Pensa Emmy. Deux autres auras se dirigeaient vers elle c'était Sangohan et Sangotan.

- Sangohan cet enfant est blessé! Tu dois…

Le visage de Emmy se déforma sous la douleur, au loin Sangoten venait de se recevoir une déferlante en pleine tête.

- Emmy que se passe-t-il ?

- Sangoten… Murmura-t-elle avant de s'effondrer.

Lys la vit tomber et se précipita pour la récupérer, mais Sangohan fut le plus rapide et Sangotan récupéra l'enfant.

- Que fais-tu là ? Demanda Sangohan à l'attention de Lys.

- Heu… Goten et Trunks ! Je ne ressens plus leurs énergies.

- Papa et Végéta s'en occupe ! Rentrons !


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Lorsque Sangohan arriva chez son père, après avoir déposé l'enfant à l'hôpital, la maison était en effervescence. Marmy et Bulma s'activaient autour de Videl afin de l'aider du mieux qu'elles le pouvaient dans sa besogne. En effet Sangoten et Trunks étaient vraiment dans un sal état. Sangoku et Végéta faisait la tête dans leur coin, c'était leur façon à eux de montrer leur inquiétude, quand Sangohan apparut dans le salon, ils tournèrent tous la tête vers lui.

- Emmy ! S'exclama Sangoku. Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Je ne sais pas. Dit Sangohan. Elle s'est effondrée devant moi, elle va de plus en plus mal. Comment vont les deux autres ?

- Trunks est hors de danger…

- Sangoten est en train de mourir !! S'écria Videl. Gohan vient m'aider !!

Sangohan posa sa sœur et la regarda, il alla ensuite vers Sangoten.

- Je ne comprends vraiment rien pourquoi Emmy n'a aucune blessure extérieure ! Dit Sangohan en s'occupant de son petit frère.

- Le pouvoir des jumeaux. Déclara Végéta. La légende saïyen est donc vraie.

- De quoi parles-tu ? Demanda Sangoku.

- Tes enfants ne sont pas des Saïyens ordinaires, nous l'avons déjà constaté. Premièrement ils sont capables de communiquer par télépathie. Deuxièmement Emmy peut se transformer en super saïyen, elle est la seule femme saïyenne à pouvoir le faire. Et là on découvre la troisième caractéristique de leurs pouvoirs, ton fils aurait du mourir depuis longtemps vu les blessures qu'il a, mais s'il est encore en vie c'est qu'il prend l'énergie d'Emmy pour se maintenir et ainsi il l'entraîne avec lui dans la mort.

- C'est pas possible ! Dit Trunks qui venait de se réveiller. Gohan ! Tu dois les sauver !

- Les blessures de Sangoten sont beaucoup trop graves ! Je suis désolé ! Dit Sangohan la tête baissée et les poings serrés.

- Lâche-moi Maman ! Je veux aller vers elle ! Hurla Trunks.

- Calmes toi, tu n'es pas en très bon état ! Tu ne peux rien y faire. Dit–elle en essayant de maintenir son fils allongé.

Lys s'approcha alors de Sangoten, elle pleurait, elle lui caressa la joue et déposa ses mains sur son torse, elle ferma les yeux et se concentra. Une douce lueur émana des ses mains, petit à petit les blessures de Sangoten se cicatrisèrent. «Végéta avait raison, l'énergie circule de Sangoten à Emmy, du coup je dois donner davantage d'énergie, ils en ont presque assez pour vivre. Courage Lys !» Pensa-t-elle. Les autres la regardaient faire, ils étaient stupéfaits de se pouvoir qu'elle n'avait jamais révélé, seul Trunks ne paraissait pas surprit en effet il connaissait déjà ce pouvoir car il en avait déjà profité, il vit que Lys faiblissait, il se leva et alla la soutenir.

- Il ne faut pas abandonner, on a trop besoin d'eux. Lui murmura-t-il.

Elle lui sourit et se concentra davantage.

- J'ai réussi. Dit-elle en soupirant et elle s'évanouie.

Sangohan et Videl se précipitèrent sur les jumeaux pour les examiner, ils constatèrent effectivement qu'ils étaient hors de danger.

Dix minutes plus tard Lys se réveillait.

- Que c'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Tu as du utiliser beaucoup d'énergie pour sauver les jumeaux, et ça t'as épuisé en tout cas je te dois la vie de mes enfants. Merci. Lui dit Sangoku.

- Végéta avait raison pour le pouvoir des jumeaux, quand j'ai donné de mon énergie à Sangoten, elle a circulé en lui et est passée en Emmy.

- Végéta pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais parlé de cette légende. Demanda Sangoku.

- Ce n'était qu'une légende dont mon père m'avait parlé, je n'étais pas sûr qu'elle soit vraie. Les jumeaux mixtes ne naissent que tous les mille ans.

- Que c'est-il passé ? C'était Emmy qui se réveillait.

« J'ai l'impression de mettre battu contre Papa et Végéta à la fois ! C'est horrible.» Pensa-t-elle.

- Mimi ! Cria Sangotan en se jetant sur elle. J'ai eu vraiment peur pour toi !

Trunks la regardait visiblement soulagé, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui c'était passé, elle se souvenait seulement de l'atroce douleur qu'elle avait ressentie et puis plus rien. Le trou noir.

- Sangoten et toi avez failli mourir, je vous ai donné l'énergie nécessaire pour survivre. Lui dit Lys.

- Toi ! Sale traîtresse ! Je vais te tuer !! S'écria Emmy.

Elle se jeta sur elle, mais son père la rattrapa au vol.

- Calme-toi Emmy ! Tu n'es pas en état de te battre ! Tu dois te reposer ! Lui dit Sangoku.

- Elle était là ! Et elle n'est même pas allée les aider !

- Je te signale que c'est grâce à moi si tu es encore en vie ! Lui répondit Lys.

- Et moi je te signale que c'est grâce à moi que tu vas mourir ! Lui rétorqua Emmy de plus en plus en colère.

- Là n'est pas la question ! Pourquoi n'as-tu rien fait Lys ? Demanda Sangoku.

- Ca n'aurait servi à rien ! Dit–elle avec colère. On n'avait aucune chance contre eux.

- Tu avais peur sale lâche ! Dit Emmy.

- Oui et alors ?

- Je vois qui il y a de l'ambiance ici ? Dit une voix.

Tout le monde s'arrêta et se tourna vers la voix, c'était un homme à la peau violette, il ressemblait étrangement à Lys.

- Shibit ! S'exclama Sangoku. Je te croyais mort d'après ta fille.

« C'est le père à Lys ! » En conclut Emmy.

Il se dirigea vers Lys, qui n'avait pas bougée, il la prit dans ses bras, elle éclata en sanglots.

- Calme-toi ma chérie. Je suis désolé que tu es cru que j'étais mort, mais je ne pouvais pas te garder avec moi pour ta sécurité. Tu étais plus en sécurité ici. Et à ce que je vois, tu es devenu une très belle jeune fille, et tu t'es fait des amis. Dit-il en se retournant vers Emmy.

- Je ne suis pas amie avec les lâches ! Dit Emmy sur un ton glacial.

- Emmy ! Change de ton, veux-tu ? Lui dit Sangoku. Shibit je te présente ma fille, Emmy, que tu ne connais pas et mon dernier fils Sangotan.

- Elle a peu près le même âge que Sangoten ? Demanda Shibit.

- C'est mon jumeau. Répondit Emmy.

- Les jumeaux mixtes Saïyens ! Nous sommes sauvés ! Dit Shibit.

- Décidément tout le monde connaît cette légende sauf moi ! S'exclama Sangoku.

- En quoi les enfants de Sangoku vont nous sauver ? Et qui sont ces guerriers ? Demanda Végéta.

- Ce sont des guerriers Girokos, ce sont eux qui ont détruit la planète de Lys, ils sont là pour finir leur travail, ils ont pour principe de ne laisser aucun survivant sur les planètes qu'ils détruisent, je ne sais pas comment mais ils ont su que Lys avait survécue, ils sont là pour elle.

Le regard de Lys s'était voilé de tristesse.

- Ils ne vont pas être déçus du voyage quand ils vont goûter à notre puissance ! On ne les laissera pas faire ! Pas vrai Lys ? C'est parti !! Cria Emmy avec détermination.

Lys lui sourit.

- Oui tu as raison. Lui répondit-elle. Mais en quoi le fait que Sangoten et Emmy soient jumeaux va nous sauver ?

- Vous allez pratiquer l'Attaque des jumeaux. Répondit Shibit.

Tout le monde fut très surpris par les paroles de Shibit.

- Elle existe vraiment ? Demanda Végéta.

- Bien sûr et cette attaque est surpuissante. Renchérit Shibit.

- Le problème c'est que nous ne savons pas en quoi elle consiste. Dit Emmy.

Sangoku et Végéta n'était plus dans la conversation, ils se concentraient sur quelque chose. Tout le monde se concentra et ils ressentirent tous les deux grandes puissances qui se dirigeaient vers eux, Lys vira au blanc.

- Nous devons partir immédiatement ! Déclara Sangoku. Nous devons les éloigner de la ville, il y a suffisamment de mort comme ça. Marmy, Bulma, Videl et Pan vous restez ici, Sangotan, tu viens avec nous, tu dois voir ça.

- Pas question c'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! S'écria Emmy.

- Tes frères avaient à peu près le même âge lors de leur premier combat alors il ne dérogera pas à la règle.

Sangoku prit son fils dans ses bras, et il commença à partir, tous s'envolèrent à la suite de Sangoku.

Plus loin les deux guerriers Girokos les sentirent s'éloigner.

- Ils fuient Maltésia. Dit le plus petit des deux.

- Non Lutoka. Je suppose qu'ils veulent nous éloigner de la ville ! Suivons-les !!

Après vingt minutes de vol, tout le monde se posa dans une région désertique, personne n'osait parler, ils attendaient quand ils virent deux points se rapprocher dans le ciel.


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour à tous.

J'espère que vous allez bien. Je m'excuse pour le retard, en fait j'ai oublié de mettre les nouveaux chapitres. Je sais je suis très blonde par moment.

Bon alors, pour me faire pardonner je publie deux nouveaux chapitres et peut être un troisième.

Je voudrais remercier catherine55555 pour son commentaire. Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise ce que je fais. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

Laissez-moi des commentaires. Ca fait toujours plaisir et ça motive.

Bonne lecture à tous.

**Chapitre 13**

Dès que les deux guerriers se posèrent, tous nos amis passèrent en super saïyen. Lutoka et Maltésia arboraient un sourire malsain.

- Regarde Lutoka, dit Maltésia, une famille de Saïyen, un Dieu et la dernière Kirienne. Tu te souviens de moi Lys ?

- Oui. Répondit-elle.

- Et tu sais pourquoi je suis là ?

- Oui.

- Le problème c'est qu'on ne vous laissera pas faire ! Intervint Emmy. Dommage pour vous.

- Tiens mais que vois-je. Dit-il en regardant Emmy. La fleur de Thundra.

Emmy attrapa son pendentif.

- Princesse Eloïse…Vous serez la seule à survivre, car Eran paiera un très bon prix pour vous avoir.

- Je ne m'appelle pas Eloïse mais Emmy, tu dois me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre, et je ne connais pas d'Eran. Dit Emmy sur un ton glacial.

- Ton pendentif est la preuve de ton identité. Maltésia continua à dévisager ses adversaires, son regard s'arrêta sur Végéta. Le prince Végéta est également ici, reprit-il, aurais-tu changé de camps ? Quel dommage je vais devoir te tuer !

- C'est ce que nous allons voir ! Répondit-il sur un ton glacial.

- Très bien ! Assez bavardé. Lutoka choisi un adversaire ! Ordonna Maltésia.

- Le petit là bas. Dit-il en désignant Sangotan.

- Pas question ! Intervint Emmy.

- Te proposerais-tu as sa place ?

- Oui.

- Non! Emmy ne fait pas ça !! Intervint Trunks.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé !! Je ne vais sûrement pas laisser Sangotan se faire tuer !! Prépares-toi au combat Lutoka !!

- Très bien Lutoka. Vas-y, Mais ne la tue pas.

Trunks serra les poings, la colère grondait en lui, il se demandait qui était cet Eran qui en voulait à son Emmy.

Emmy se jeta sur Lutoka et commença alors un combat au corps à corps, leur niveau était à peu près le même. Au bout d'un petit moment Emmy commença à fatiguer, elle perdit sérieusement l'avantage, elle se jeta une nouvelle fois sur lui, il fut projeter à terre en soulevant un nuage de poussière. Lorsque le nuage de poussière se dissipa, Lutoka avait disparut. « Emmy !! Derrière-toi !! » Lui dit Goten par télépathie. Emmy n'eût pas le temps de se retourner, qu'il la saisit par derrière, et il serra de plus en plus. On entendit alors que les cris de douleurs des jumeaux ainsi que bruits des os qui cassent.

- Tu n'es qu'un lâche ! Lâcha-t-elle lorsqu'il desserra la pression.

Il resserra aussitôt son emprise. Elle venait de reprendre son apparence normale. Elle et Goten hurlaient de douleur, Végéta retenait du mieux qu'il pouvait son fils.

- Lutoka !!! Cria Maltésia.

- Je déteste les lâches dans ton genre ! Dit une voix derrière lui. Ils me donnent envie de vomir.

Il reçut un coup violent dans les côtes qui le fit lâcher sa prise sur Emmy. Emmy tomba à terre, Trunks la rattrapa.

- Ca va ? Demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix non dissimulée.

- Oui. Lui répondit-elle avec un sourire. J'ai vu pire.

Elle porta le regard alors vers le combat pour voir qui l'avait sauvée, elle constata que c'était son père. Celui-ci se battait férocement, il était très en colère, il avait largement le dessus sur Lutoka, qui venait de s'écraser à terre sous l'un des coups de Sangoku, celui-ci lui envoya alors une boule d'énergie qui le tua.

Maltésia mit un petit moment à réagir tellement il était surprit.

- Vous n'aviez pas le droit de faire ça !!! Hurla-t-il.

- Comme tu n'as pas le droit de tuer Lys !! Rétorqua Emmy.

Maltésia déploya alors toute son énergie sous l'emprise rage, sa puissance était vraiment incroyable, Emmy et les autres réalisèrent alors que ce n'était pas gagné d'avance. Une puissante boule d'énergie partit alors des mains de Maltésia, ce fut si rapide que personne n'eut le temps de réagir, elle frappa Sangotan de plein fouet.

- NON !!!! Hurla Emmy.

Elle se précipita alors vers le petit corps qui était allongé à des mètres du point d'impact.

- Gotan !! Réponds-moi !! C'est Mimi !! Sa voix était de plus en plus étouffée par ses sanglots…Sangotan était mort.

Emmy pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps ainsi que Sangoten. Sangoku n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer, il regarda Maltésia, celui-ci lui souriait.

- Tu as pris mon frère, j'ai pris ton fils. Lui dit-il avec un sourire.

Sangoku allait lui foncer dessus, quand il ressentit deux énergies augmenter de façon colossale, il se tourna pour voir d'où venait cette augmentation, il fut surprit de découvrir que ça venait des jumeaux. Leurs visages étaient mouillées par les larmes qu'ils venaient de verser mais ils ne pleuraient plus, il se regardait dans les yeux tout en s'approchant l'un de l'autre, lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment proche l'un de l'autre, ils joignirent leurs mains, à ce moment leurs énergies explosèrent soulevant tellement de poussière que personne ne put voir ce qui se passa.

Quand tout redevint calme, ils avaient presque atteint le niveau de super Saïyen 3. Leur position était étrange, ils formaient un segment dont Maltésia était le milieu.

- Tu vas payer de ta vie la mort de Sangotan ! Dirent-ils en même temps.

Ils s'élancèrent en même temps sur Lutoka, ils frappaient au même moment et de la même façon, ils étaient parfaitement synchronisés comme si l'un était le reflet de l'autre dans un mirroir.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils fabriquent ? Demanda Lys.

- C'est l'Attaque des jumeaux. Dit Shibit.

- C'est donc ça. Dit Sangoku et il reporta son attention sur ses enfants.

Maltésia ne faisait qu'encaisser les coups, il n'arrivait pas à se défendre, les jumeaux se reculèrent de quelques mètres et se placèrent en position pour faire un Kaméha. Le Kaméha qu'ils firent, était d'une puissance incroyable, Maltésia avait peu de chance de s'en sortir.

Il dégagea une telle poussière que personne ne pouvait voir ce qui se passait tant le nuage soulevé était important, lorsque l'on pu enfin voir, Sangoten ouvrit de grand yeux rond sous l'effet de la surprise, en effet une main se trouvait à quelques centimètre de son visage, c'était celle de Maltésia. Sangoten n'eût pas le temps de réagir, la boule d'énergie partie de la main de Maltésia et l'atteignit au visage, le tuant. Emmy ouvrit de grands yeux, ceux-ci se vidèrent de toute vie et elle s'effondra au sol, morte.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

Emmy et Sangoten se trouvaient dans une pièce immense et blanche, ils étaient devant un bureau gigantesque, un géant y était assis. Sur le bureau une pancarte indiquait le nom de ce géant « M. Enma ».

- Tiens ?! Emmy et Sangoten ! dit-il en regardant une fiche puis il les dévisageât. Vous êtes les enfants de Sangoku ? Leur demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

Les jumeaux qui ne comprenaient rien à ce qui se passait, acquiescèrent.

- Très bien. Paradis ! Prenez…

- Paradis !! Cria Emmy horrifiée. On est mort ???

- Evidement, sinon vous n'auriez pas cette auréole au-dessus de la tête.

Emmy et Sangoten regardèrent chacun l'auréole de l'autre avec un air incrédule.

- Je disais donc, reprit M. Enma, prenez la route du serpent elle vous mènera au Kaïoh du Nord.

Les jumeaux partirent, ils n'en revenaient toujours pas. Ils décidèrent de suivre la route en volant.

Pendant ce temps sur Terre, Trunks pleurait sur le corps sans vie de son Emmy. Lys pleurait aussi. Trunks, fou de rage, poussa son énergie au maximum et fonça sur Maltésia. Le combat ne dura pas plus de cinq minutes tellement Maltésia était fort. Il tua Trunks. Végéta mit quelques minutes à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer, il laissa libre court à sa colère et passa en Super Saïyen 3, Sangoku fit de même à ce moment là.

Dans l'autre monde, Emmy et Sangoten ne voyaient toujours pas la fin de cette route, quand enfin ils atteignirent Kaïoh qui visiblement les attendait avec Sangotan.

- Vous avez été plus rapide que votre père la première fois qu'il est venu. Leur dit-il.

- Faut croire qu'on est meilleur que lui. Répondit Emmy.

- Où en est la bataille ? Demanda Sangoten.

- Trunks est mort.

Le regard d'Emmy s'assombrit, elle se doutait bien que s'il s'était fait tuer, c'était à cause de sa mort à elle.

- Il ne va pas tarder à nous rejoindre. Dit Kaïoh. Il fit apparaître une boule de cristal qu'il avait eu par le Dieu suprême.

Emmy et Sangoten se penchèrent dessus, ils constatèrent alors qu'elle leur permettait de voir ce qui se passait sur Terre.

- Je vais chercher Trunks. Dit Emmy. Avec le déplacement instantané ça ira plus vite.

Et elle disparut. Elle réapparut devant M. Enma en tombant lourdement sur son bureau.

- Aïe ! Dit-elle en se massant les fesses.

- Emmy ?

Elle se retourna et aperçu Trunks devant le bureau. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

- Je t'emmène auprès de Kaïoh, nous pourrons suivre le combat de là-bas. Au revoir M. Enma. Dit-elle avec un sourire avant de disparaître. Ils réapparurent là où se trouvait Kaïoh et Sangoten, ils tombèrent lourdement sur le sol, le pauvre Trunks amorti la chute de sa bien aimée (Il est pas trop chou ?!). Ils se concentrèrent alors sur la boule de cristal.

- Même dans l'autre monde tu ne maîtrises toujours pas tes atterrissages. Constata Sangoten.

- Fallait pas rêver. Renchéri Trunks.

- J'ai de la chance que Trunks soit là pour amortir mes chutes. Dit-elle ironiquement. Bon plutôt que de parler pour rien dire si nous regardions plutôt ce qu'il se passe en bas.

Ils regardèrent alors la boule, Sangoku et Végéta étaient tous deux en Super Saïyen 3 et visiblement très en colère.

- On va enfin pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses. Dit Maltésia.

Il augmenta alors sa puissance au maximum, il en résulta qu'il était plus puissant que les deux guerriers en Super Saïyen 3. Contre toute attente Sangoku eût un faible sourire.

- A cause de toi, trois de mes enfants sont morts et tu as tué celui de mon ami. Dit Sangoku.

- Je ne suis pas ton ami !! Hurla Végéta. Par contre, je sais à quoi tu pense et je suis d'accord. Nous allons lui montrer ce qu'est la puissance Saïyen !

- Là je crois que ton père s'emballe un peu. Dit Emmy à Trunks sur un ton amusé.

- Prenez mes Potalas. Dit Lys en enlevant ses boucles d'oreilles, elle avait lu dans leurs pensées et savait qu'ils voulaient utiliser la technique de la fusion.

- Pas question que l'on utilise ces machins-là ! Cria Végéta. Je ne veux pas rester uni à Sangoku toute ma vie.

- Ce n'est pas un problème. Répondit Lys avec un sourire malicieux. Celles-ci sont différentes, lorsque vous voudrez défusionner ça se fera automatiquement.

- Ok. Répondirent les deux intéressés en prenant chacun une boucle d'oreille.

Chacun mit sa boucle, alors leurs corps furent attirés l'un à l'autre et ils disparurent dans un halot de lumière. Lorsque tout redevint normal, il n'y avait plus qu'une personne, d'une arrogance incroyable, qui dégageait une puissance considérable, équivalente à celle de Maltésia alors qu'il n'était même pas en Super Saïyen.

- C'est Bejito ? Demanda Emmy.

- Oui c'est lui. Répondit Trunks. On va avoir un super combat.

En effet, un combat époustouflant débuta, personne n'arrivait à voir ce qui se passait tant ils étaient rapides, ce combat au corps à corps dura bien une dizaine de minutes, coupé par les chutes de l'un ou l'autre envoyé à terre par l'adversaire. Les deux adversaires étaient de force égales, Bejito s'arrêta visiblement agacé.

- Il est temps d'en finir. Déclara-t-il avant de passer en Super Saïyen.

Son aura doubla, Maltésia fut stupéfait et ne comprit pas la suite. Bejito lui envoya le plus puissant Kikoha qu'Emmy et les autres n'avaient jamais vu. Maltésia fut tué sur le coup.

Bejito affichait un sourire des plus satisfait. Il fut entouré à nouveau d'un halo de lumière et Sangoku et Végéta réapparurent.

- Vous avez réussi ! S'écria Lys. Vous êtes vraiment les meilleurs guerriers de l'univers !

- Elle en doutait. S'offusqua Emmy dans l'autre monde. Ca va être sa fête quand je la reverrais !

- Tu ne veux pas l'oublier un peu !? Lui dit Goten.

- Non, ça m'amuse trop.

Sur Terre Sangoku et les autres se rendirent sur la Tour Karine où se trouvaient les Dragons Ball afin de ressusciter leurs enfants.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

Les Dragons Ball furent très vite réunies, du fait que Sangoku, Végéta et Trunks étaient partis leur recherche depuis un moment. Shenron fut donc invoqué et toutes les personnes tuées par Lutoka et Maltésia ressuscitées.

Sangoku prit ses enfants un à un dans ses bras, trop heureux de les retrouver.

- Bon alors Emmy. Dit Lys. Si tu nous expliquais cette histoire de Fleur de Thundra.

- C'est vrai que j'aimerais bien savoir moi aussi. Dit Sangoku.

- Comme je l'ai déjà dit à l'autre débile, je n'en sais rien moi non plus ! Il a dut me confondre avec une autre! Dit Emmy qui commençait à perdre patience. Et ne me parlez plus de ça! Surtout toi! Dit-elle en regardant Lys.

A ce moment Emmy s'aperçut que Lys avait sa marque sur le front, elle était en train de lire dans ses pensées, celle-ci lui fonça dessus et lui envoya son point dans la figure. Lys vola à plusieurs mètres.

- Non mais t'as vraiment un problème toi!! Cria Lys à Emmy.

- Tu étais prévenue! Arrête de lire dans mes pensées! Emmy se retourna vers les autres. Je m'en vais!

Elle porta les deux doigts à son front et disparut.

- C'est pas vrai! Tu ne pouvais pas lui foutre la paix! Hurla Trunks à l'attention de Lys.

- Ne rejette pas la faute sur Lys, ce n'est pas de sa faute si ta copine est de mauvaise humeur! Rétorqua Sangoten qui était en train d'aider Lys à se relever.

- Mais bien sûr c'est connu, Emmy se met en colère toute seule! Répondit Trunks sur un ton sarcastique, et il s'envola.

- C'est marrant, dit Shibit, je trouve qu'Emmy ne ressemble pas du tout à Sangoku. Elle ressemblerait plus à Végéta à mon avis.

- QUOI!! S'emporta-t-il. Non mais vous n'êtes vraiment pas bien !!

Il partit provoquant l'hilarité générale. Les autres décidèrent de rentrer chez eux.

Pendant ce temps Trunks arrivait chez lui, il était à la recherche d'Emmy. Il expliqua brièvement ce qui s'était passé à sa mère et Marmy, celle-ci failli avoir une syncope en apprenant qu'Emmy, Sangoten, Sangotan, et Trunks s'étaient fait tuer. Malheureusement pour Trunks, Emmy n'était pas rentrée. Elle ne pouvait être qu'à un seul endroit, il s'envola donc la rejoindre.

Emmy se trouvait devant une grande maison, en pleine campagne, celle-la même qui l'avait vu naître et disparaître pendant 8 ans, c'est la que sa mère était morte. Emmy se demandait où elle avait bien pu être tout ce temps, que c'était-il passé, pourquoi ne se souvenait-elle de rien? Son pendentif avait-il vraiment un rapport avec son passé?

Emmy rentra dans la maison, rien n'avait changé depuis leur départ, Sangoku refusait de quitter cette maison où il y avait tant de souvenirs. Emmy alla dans sa chambre, celle-ci était toute rose, c'est sa mère qui l'avait voulut ainsi.

- Je savais que je te trouverais ici ? Dit une voix derrière elle.

Elle sursauta et se retourna, c'était Trunks. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

- Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne te souviens de rien, un jour ça reviendra tout seul. Alors ne soit pas triste mon ange, je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. Lui dit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Emmy le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui sourit tendrement.

- Je t'aime Trunks.

- Moi aussi je t'aime mon Emmy. Lui répondit-il.

Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement. Les mains d'Emmy commencèrent à s'aventurer sous le T-shirt de Trunks qui en fit de même avec Emmy. Trunks conduisit Emmy jusqu'au lit, il l'allongea et s'étendit délicatement sur elle. Ils recommencèrent leurs caresses. Leurs yeux s'étaient enflammés de désir. Leurs vêtements furent rapidement enlevés. Les joues d'Emmy avaient pris une jolie teinte rosée, ce qui fit sourire Trunks. Ils s'abandonnèrent ainsi à leur première nuit d'amour…

Quand Trunks ouvrit les yeux, le soleil était déjà levé, il sourit en voyant Emmy blottit contre lui, il l'embrassa sur le front et celle-ci se réveilla doucement.

- Bonjour. Lui dit-elle doucement. Tu as bien dormi?

- Merveilleusement bien, et toi ?

- Pareil.

- Tu sais, je pense qu'on devrait y aller. Car j'en connais qui doivent s'inquiéter pour nous.

- Tu as raison, mais que va-t-on dire aux parents ? Dit Emmy inquiète.

- Je ne sais pas. On avisera.

Ils s'habillèrent et prirent la direction de leur maison, Emmy réapparut dans sa chambre en tombant sur Lys.

- Aïe ! dit Lys. Emmy t'est lourde !

- Bonjour ! répondit celle-ci en se levant.

- Où étais-tu cette nuit ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas. Répondit sèchement Emmy.

- Tu étais avec Trunks ? Demanda-t-elle avec un ton plein de sous-entendus.

Emmy vira au rouge pivoine, Lys sourit, mais elle perdit vite son sourire quand elle vit le regard qu'Emmy lui lançait, il voulait dire : continue et tu vas te retrouver dans un mur.

- Je vais me doucher. Dit Emmy.

- Ok. Au fait j'ai dit à ton père que tu étais rentrée hier soir et que tu dormais.

- Bien joué. Dit Emmy avec un sourire.

- Quand tu auras fini, tu dois aller voir ton père avec Goten, je crois qu'il est question d'entraînement intensif.

Une semaine plus tard, Sangoku et Végéta désespéraient de voir un jour les jumeaux maîtriser leur attaque, depuis la fin du combat contre Maltésia et Lutoka tout le monde avait droit à un entraînement intensif. Les jumeaux n'y mettaient pas du leur et Sangoku commençait à perdre patience.

- Que faut-il faire pour que vous y arriviez ? Que je tue Sangotan ? S'écria Sangoku.

- Bien sûr que non. Répondit calmement Emmy. Mais que veux tu, on ne sais pas comment on a fait. C'est venu tout seul, comme Sangohan.

- Sangohan était dix fois moins pénible que vous! Et je vous signale que Piccolo l'a laissé se débrouiller pendant un an tout seul dans le désert! Vous voulez peut-être que je fasse pareil ?

- Tu ne pourrais pas. Répondit Goten sur le même ton calme que sa sœur. Car nous, on saurait retrouver notre chemin.

- J'en ai plus qu'assez de votre insolence!!!

Sangoku passa en Super Saïyen 3.

- Je crois qu'ils ont réussi à le pousser à bout. Dit Lys à Trunks. Je n'aimerais pas être à leur place, car ils vont ramasser.

« Prêt Goten ? » Demanda Emmy par télépathie, « C'est parti !» lui répondit celui-ci. Ils joignirent leurs mains au moment où leur père leur fonçait dessus, leurs énergies augmentèrent radicalement stoppant net Sangoku dans son élan. Il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas, le temps qu'il se remette de la surprise, les jumeaux s'étaient déjà positionnés, et commençaient leur attaque.

- C'est vraiment des sales gosses. Dit Lys. Ils savaient la faire et ils ne l'ont dit à personne.

- Ils sont trop forts ! Déclara Trunks.

- En tout cas ils n'y vont pas de mains mortes, ils ont oublié que c'était leur père ?

- Parce que tu crois que Sangoku les ménage.

Le combat était terrible mais Sangoku prit rapidement le dessus, les jumeaux se mirent en position pour un Kaméha, ils avaient un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Au moment ou le Kaméha partit de leur mains, ils étaient sûr de gagner, Sangoku ne bougea pas et au dernier moment il disparut, les Kaméha des jumeaux se percutèrent de plein fouet éjectant les jumeaux. Sangoku se précipita pour récupérer Sangoten qui était le plus proche de lui et Emmy fut récupérée par Trunks.

- La vache ! Ils ne plaisantaient pas, ils ont bien failli m'avoir !

- Cette attaque est donc si puissante que ça ? Demanda Végéta.

Sangoku lui fit signe que oui. Quelques minutes plus tard les jumeaux reprirent leurs esprits.

- Vous vous êtes délibérément payés ma tête tous les deux ! Dit Sangoku avec colère. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que vous saviez la faire ?

« Tu crois qu'on lui dit que c'était pour s'amuser ? » Demanda Goten à sa sœur, « Non, parce que là, c'est sûr qu'il va nous tuer pour de bon ! »

- Pas de réponse ! Ok, pour vous punir vous allez chacun votre tour faire un combat contre Végéta. Dit-il avec un sourire. Moi je suis fatigué. Emmy tu commences !

- Non. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Dit-elle en implorant son père du regard.

Mais celui-ci ne changea pas d'avis, Emmy se mit donc en position de combat.

« Goten je ne me sens pas bien, j'ai super mal à la tête et je ne veux pas perdre la face aussi vite alors excuse-moi. » « Quoi ? …Qu'est ce que tu fais !! Mon énergie s'en va ! ». En effet l'énergie de Goten diminuait de plus en plus alors que celle d'Emmy augmentait, elle passa en Super Saïyen 2 et fonça sur Végéta, elle lui envoya un Kikoha en pleine tête. Au sol Sangoten venait de perdre connaissance, Emmy redevint normale et s'effondra, Sangoku l'a rattrapa, elle était brûlante de fièvre.

La fièvre d'Emmy dura trois jours pendant lesquels Trunks ne l'a quitta pas. Sangohan avait dit que c'était du à l'entraînement intensif, Sangoku se sentait tellement coupable que les entraînements intensifs cessèrent.


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour,

A partir de ce chapitre il y aura un crossover avec Vision d'Escaflowne, bien sûr les personnages de cet anime ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonne lecture et laissez moi des commentaires.

**Chapitre 16.**

Quelques années étaient passées depuis le combat contre les Girokos, Emmy, Trunks, Sangoten et Lys avaient maintenant 22 ans et étaient à la fac. Ils habitaient tous les quatre dans un grand duplex qui se situait dans le centre ville.

Emmy se trouvait dans une grande salle, il y avait beaucoup de monde, cela ressemblait à une cérémonie officielle, à côté d'elle se trouvait un jeune garçon d'environs huit ans, il lui tenait la main et lui souriait, elle venait de recevoir son pendentif, Emmy se sentait heureuse et puis d'un coup du sang. Du sang tout autour d'elle et des cris ! Emmy se réveilla en hurlant et fit sursauter Trunks. Il la prit dans ses bras et tenta de la calmer en la berçant.

- Calmes toi ma douce. Lui dit-il tout en lui caressant les cheveux. C'était encore ce cauchemar ?

Emmy hocha la tête et éclata en sanglot, elle finit par se rendormir au bout de quelques heures épuisées par ses pleurs.

Le lendemain matin quand Trunks descendit à la cuisine, Sangoten et Lys étaient déjà debout.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour, répondirent les deux autres.

- Emmy n'est pas avec toi ? Demanda Lys.

- Non, elle va rester ici aujourd'hui, elle a besoin de repos. Répondit Trunks.

- Encore le même cauchemar ? Demanda Goten.

Trunks fit signe que oui en se servant un café.

- Tu devrais rester avec elle. Lui dit Lys. Tu as une tête à déterrer les morts.

- Je crois que tu as raison.

Plus tard dans la journée, Emmy et Trunks se baladaient en ville profitant du soleil.

- Emmy ! Ton pendentif !

Emmy regarda son pendentif, il c'était mis à briller, c'était la première fois que cela arrivait, quelques secondes plus tard une colonne de lumière bleue apparut dans le ciel.

- On y va ! Dit Emmy en s'envolant.

- Attends ! Hurla Trunks, mais elle était déjà partie, il décida donc de la suivre.

Elle connaissait cette colonne, elle en était sûre, mais ne savait pas où elle l'avait vue. Goten et Lys ayant eux aussi vu la colonne et sentant leurs deux amis s'y diriger décidèrent d'y aller également. Pendant ce temps, Emmy et Trunks arrivaient sur place, ils distinguèrent alors deux formes dans la colonne, celle-ci disparut laissant les deux personnes, il s'agissait d'une jeune femme aux yeux vert, les cheveux courts de couleur blonde tirant sur le roux. Elle soutenait un garçon avec les yeux marron et les cheveux bruns en bataille, celui-ci était blessé.

- Van… Murmura Emmy.

Trunks regarda Emmy très surpris, d'où connaissait-elle ce garçon.

Le garçon leva la tête et regarda Emmy, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Eloïse… Tu es vivante…Articula-t-il du mieux qu'il put.

Trunks était stupéfait, ce garçon venait de l'appeler Eloïse comme l'avait fait Maltésia.

La jeune femme aux côtés de Van parut soudainement paniquer.

- Van il ne faut pas traîner ici ! Eran arrive ! Dit-elle.

- Eran ? Demanda Emmy perdue dans ses pensées.

« Ce nom me dit quelque chose, je l'ai déjà entendu quelque part », une partie de ses souvenirs lui revint alors.

Elle était dans son rêve elle se trouvait dans cette pièce, le petit garçon à côté d'elle, tout à coup des cris retentirent, ils se faisaient attaquer, au bout de quelques minutes ils furent encerclés par des soldats, ils avaient une queue de singe enroulés autour de leur taille. Un homme s'avançait vers eux, il avait un regard à glaçer le sang.

- Mon nouveau royaume me plaît bien. Dit l'homme avec un sourire. Quand penses-tu mon fils ?

Un jeune garçon d'environs l'âge d'Emmy apparut, il avait le même regard que son père.

- Je suis d'accord avec vous père.

- Mais qui êtes-vous pour prétendre à mon royaume ? Déclara le roi.

- Cela ne vous regarde pas. Répondit le père, il se tourna vers son fils. Tue-moi cette famille Eran !

Le jeune garçon sourit et fonça sur le roi et le tua d'un coup. Le roi était mort, son sang se répandait sur le sol. Eran se tourna alors vers Emmy et le garçon qui lui tenait toujours la main, la reine se plaça devant eux pour les protéger, mais quelques instants plus tard elle tomba à terre, morte. Emmy se mit à sangloter.

- Ca suffit. Murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

- Qu'as-tu dit Princesse ? Demanda le père d'Eran.

- J'ai dit CA SUFFIT !!!!!!!! Hurla-t-elle avec colère.

Le père allait rire quand ils sentirent une aura montée en puissance. Ils constatèrent qu'elle émanait d'Emmy, ses yeux étaient en train de changer de couleur, ils devenaient bleu turquoise et ses cheveux prenaient une couleur or, quand sa transformation fut terminer, elle fonça dans le tas des guerriers et en tua beaucoup dont le père d'Eran, puis elle se tourna vers Eran visiblement paniqué par la puissance qu'elle dégageait…

- EMMY !!!

Emmy sursauta et regarda Trunks qui venait de la sortir de ses souvenirs. La colonne de lumière venait d'apparaître, elle savait que c'était lui, elle passa en super saïyen 2 à la surprise de Trunks.

- Trunks, mon amour, emmène Van et son amie chez Sangohan. Van à besoin de soin. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, rajouta-t-elle en voyant la tête de Trunks. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Trunks sentait qu'il ne servirait à rien de discuter, il l'embrassa et lui dit de faire attention à elle et il partit emmenant avec lui Van et son amie. Emmy les regarda s'éloigner, à ce moment Goten et Lys apparurent à ses côtés. « Emmy qu'est ce qui se passe ? » « J'ai un vieux compte à régler avec lui ! Laisse-moi faire ! ». La colonne venait de disparaître laissant apparaître Eran, Emmy lui fonça dessus tout de suite, il esquiva son coup, lui saisit le poignet, et l'approcha de lui, Emmy sentit alors une aiguille s'enfoncer dans son cou.

- Je suis content de te revoir Princesse Eloïse. Ca fait longtemps que j'attendais ça ! Lui murmura-t-il.

« Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ! Mes pouvoirs !! Ils s'en vont !! Goten aide-moi »

- Les pouvoirs d'Emmy disparaissent ! Déclara Goten.

- Comment ça ? Goten !!! Cria Lys.

Goten venait de s'écrouler au sol à demi conscient. Lys regarda Emmy celle-ci était évanoui et l'homme la tenait, la colonne de lumière réapparut et Emmy disparut avec lui.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17.**

Emmy venait de disparaître dans la colonne de Lumière.

Sangoten se relevait, aidé par Lys.

- Trunks ne va pas aimer la blague. Dit-il avec un faible sourire.

- C'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour ! Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

- Il lui a piqué le cou avec quelque chose, et là ses pouvoirs ont disparut avec les miens, les miens me sont revenus, j'espère qu'il en est de même pour elle…

- Comment ça ?

- Je n'ai plus aucun contact avec elle… Allons chez Sangohan, Trunks s'y trouve.

Ils partirent donc. Une fois arrivée là bas, Trunks leur sauta dessus.

- Où est Emmy ? Pourquoi je ne ressens plus son aura ? … Goten répond moi ! Que c'est-il passé ?

- Je suis désolé Trunks, dit Goten. Elle a disparut avec cet homme dans la colonne de lumière.

- Mais tu sais bien où elle est ? Demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

- Je ne ressens plus rien… Comme si le pouvoir des jumeaux n'existait plus entre nous.

- CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE !!! TU DOIS TE TROMPER !! Hurla Trunks

Il s'énervait de plus en plus ; il reçut un coup dans le cou qui l'assomma.

- Je tiens à ma maison. Dit Sangohan en le rattrapant.

- Gohan ! Où est ma fille ? Demanda Sangoku qui venait d'arriver. Pourquoi je ne ressens plus son aura ?

- Elle est sur Gaïa. Dit une voix derrière eux, c'était le jeune homme qu'avait ramené Trunks.

- Qui es-tu ? Demanda Sangoku. Et c'est où Gaïa?

- Je suis Van Slanzar Fanel, roi de Fanélia et voici ma fiancée Hitomi Kanzaki. Gaïa est ma planète, c'est là qu'Eloïse a été emmenée.

- Eloïse c'est également comme ça que l'avait appelée Maltésia. Dit Lys.

- Raconte-nous ce que tu sais ? Demanda Sangoku.

- Eloïse est ma cousine et l'héritière du trône de Thundra.

- C'est impossible, elle est ma sœur ! Dit Goten.

- Laisse-le finir Goten ! Coupa Sangoku.

- Eloïse a en fait été adoptée par mon oncle et ma tante alors qu'elle n'était qu'un bébé, mon oncle l'avait trouvée en pleine forêt. Lors de sa huitième année elle reçut au cours d'une cérémonie, la Fleur de Thundra, symbole de sa royauté et proclamée fiancée du Prince Arthur, le fils de mon oncle et ma tante, Fondor et Eléanor de Thundra. Malheureusement lors de cette cérémonie, à laquelle j'assistais avec ma famille, le royaume de Thundra a été attaqué par des guerriers. Leur chef se nommait Erwan, celui-ci ordonna à son fils, Eran, que vous avez vu tout à l'heure, de tuer la famille royale de Thundra. Il tua donc mon oncle et ma tante avec une facilité incroyable. Eloïse s'est alors mise à hurler de colère, une lumière dorée et éblouissante a alors émanée d'elle. Quand nous avons pu à nouveau distinguer ce qui se passait, elle avait changé d'apparence, ses cheveux étaient devenus jaune et ses yeux bleu turquoise. Elle a alors foncé sur Erwan et ses soldats et en a tué beaucoup dont Erwan, ensuite elle s'est évanouie. La panique c'est alors installée, ma mère nous a alors conduit à l'abri mon frère et moi. Lorsque mon père est revenu, il avait Eloïse avec lui mais aucune trace d'Arthur, nous avons alors pensé qu'il était mort. Par la suite Eloïse est venue vivre à Fanélia car son royaume avait été annexé par Eran et les soldats qu'il lui restait. Eloïse était très malheureuse, elle n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'elle voulait rentrer chez elle. Un jour où nous nous sommes disputés, dans sa colère elle a hurlé qu'elle me détestait et qu'elle voulait vraiment rentrer chez elle, là où elle était née, la Fleur de Thundra s'est mise à briller, la colonne de lumière est apparut et Eloïse s'est élevée dedans et a disparut, ici si je ne me trompe ?

- C'est exact, Emmy ou Eloïse si tu préfères, est ma fille. Dit Sangoku

- Au moins maintenant nous savons où elle était avant que nous la retrouvions. Dit Lys

- Ce n'est pas ça le plus important. Dit Trunks qui s'était réveillé depuis un moment et qui avait écouté toute l'histoire. Il faut la retrouver et rapidement. Si j'ai bien comprit, elle a tué le père de ce Eran, donc je ne crois pas qu'il veuille la voir pour discuter du temps.

- Je ne me fais pas de souci de ce côté, reprit Sangoku. Cet Eran va avoir une drôle de surprise quand il va être confronté aux pouvoirs d'Emmy.

- C'est là le problème, je pense qu'Emmy n'a plus ses pouvoirs. Je ne ressens plus rien Papa.

- C'est une plaisanterie Goten ? Demanda Sangoku.

Il vit à la tête de son fils et des autres que c'était très sérieux.

- Il faut se rendre là-bas le plus rapidement possible.

Sur la planète Gaïa.

Emmy se réveillait doucement et avait du mal à mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, elle ne se souvenait pas très bien de ce qui c'était passé. Elle était sur un sol humide et une odeur pestilentielle régnait là où elle se trouvait. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle constata qu'elle se trouvait dans une prison.

- De retour parmi nous Princesse Eloïse ? Demanda une voie froide.

Emmy se leva aussitôt et fit face au jeune homme devant elle. Il ne devait être guère plus âgé qu'elle, ses yeux étaient noirs comme ses cheveux, et son regard était cruel.

- Je ne m'appelle pas Eloïse mais Emmy ! Lui Répondit-elle sur un ton glacial.

- Je te conseille de changer de ton avec moi Princesse. Tu es ma prisonnière.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir. Dit-elle très sûr d'elle.

Elle essaya de se transformer en Super Saïyen, mais à son grand étonnement rien ne se produisit. Elle regarda Eran, celui-ci affichait un sourire victorieux, il sortit une fiole contenant un liquide doré et l'agita devant Emmy.

- Sais-tu ce que c'est ?

Emmy ne répondit pas.

- Ce sont tes pouvoirs. Dit-il en élargissant son sourire devant la tête que faisait Emmy. Vois-tu, j'ai découvert que les Saïyens tenaient leur pouvoir de cette substance contenue dans leur sang, il suffisait seulement de trouver le moyen de l'extraire, apparemment j'ai réussi. Dit-il en regardant Emmy. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Je pense que je vais te tuer ! Répondit celle-ci.

Eran s'approcha d'elle et l'attrapa par les cheveux.

- Ca m'étonnerait beaucoup que tu y arrive sans tes pouvoirs. Lui murmura-t-il. En plus je t'ai dit de changer de ton avec moi.

Pour toute réponse Emmy lui cracha à la figure, ce qui eût pour effet de le mettre dans une colère noire, il commença à la frapper avec une violence incroyable, il s'arrêta juste avant de la tuer, Emmy baignait dans son sang.

- Eléana ! Soigne cette insolente, je n'en ai pas fini avec elle ! Elle doit payer plus que ça la mort de mon père !

- Bien Monseigneur. Dit une jeune femme en s'approchant du corps inerte d'Emmy.


End file.
